Journey of the Stars Book 1: Children of the Sun and the Moon
by Silver Star Pack
Summary: Elsa and Anna find out a secret from their parents past. A secret they were never meant to know. This from before their birth is not something they were ever ment to know. Not something they were supposed to be aware existed. Frozen/RotG/Tangled/HttyD/Brave. Jackunzel, Merricup, Anna/Kristoff Elsa/?. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. And possible violence.
1. Prologue

**Updated:11/08/16**

**Prologue**

Our story begins as one would expect. One rainy night in a small town called Burgess, a young woman sat on the bedroom floor of a boy and his little sister.

Both children were as typically adorable as you would expect the story to point out. The boy was brunette, with expressive honey eyes, not older than 7. The little girl's hair was blonde and messy, with big, bright green eyes, she looked about 3.

The older girl with them was small and happy looking, a skinny short thing. Looking no more than 16, it wouldn't be hard to mistake her for some kind of winter fairy. With fair skin, sky colored eyes, and silver white hair she could easily pass for the Snow Queen herself; albeit a a much gentler version. The truly peculiar thing about her was the striking charms she never parted with. Her jewelery consisted of a thin silver ring, a silver charm bracelet with a golden sun pendant on it, and a silver crescent moon necklace.

The boy spoke up "Tell us a story!" he said to the elder girl.

The girl lifted an eyebrow. "Please?"

"Please Star?" the boy amended impatiently.

"Alright, Jamie," the girl, Star, smiled patiently "What story do you want me to tell you?"

"The Two Sisters! the Two Sisters" cheered the little girl.

Star laughed "OK Sophie, calm down, I'll tell it."

"Hey! I thought I was going to choose!" Jamie frowned.

"Oh! So you don't want to hear that story? She hummed slyly.

"Yes, I wanna hear the story." pouted Jamie, embarrassed.

"OK then!" Star grinned cheerfully. She pulled out a worn journal, opened it up, and started to read.

"_Nobody is quite sure when this story started, and nobody can yet say how or when it will end. But someplace in between the two we know this,"_

_"Once upon a time there were two celestial sisters. The elder sister's name was Solana and she lived in the sun. The younger was named Luna and she lived in the moon. They had once had a third, but she had long since passed when we find our beginning."_

_"Well one day the two sisters decided that they need a group of very special people to protect the children of the world. They had already chosen 4 guardians, but those were adults and the two sisters wished to find children, for only a child can truly understand another child._

_"And so as the elder sister, Solana tried her hand first. She searched the world but could find no child that could help other children in the way she needed. So she let a single drop of her sunshine fall from the sky. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. Solana had decided that, if she could not find a child to protect the other children of the world, she would help and heal all she could."_

_"But at any rate, that flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Unfortunately, the first person to find it was an old witch. Instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman- Mother Gothel -hoarded it's healing gift to keep herself young for hundreds of years! But sometimes even when a secret is as tightly kept as that of the Witch's flower, the wind whispers it, and the woodland creatures gossip. And soon a small kingdom flourished in the surrounding area, started entirely by whispers of the Sun's gift."_

_"Well, while all this was happening, Luna was trying her hand at finding a child. Almost a century after the flower had grown Luna sensed something. She looked for what she was feeling, and she found it! She saw a child, a baby about to be born. He would be the firstborn of two noble from a frozen northern kingdom. This child was going to be born with an incredible gift. This gift would give him a very special connection to Luna. He would in a way, be the son of the moon. She decided that once he came of age that he would be told of this connection and he would then start to protect the other children of the world."_

_"But, it was not to be. Once this child reached his 4th year and he discovered his gift, His fearful parents took him to a village of trolls, to get a spell to rid the child of his powers. The spell did suppress the boy's gift, but the price was high. He lost his memory, not only his powers, but of his family and his past, so he could not be with them any more. And, not only did he lose his memory but every one who knew of him lost their memory of him as well. Only his parents and the woman with them that night remembered. The trolls warned that keeping him with his birth family might someday awaken his memories and unlock his gift. With heavy hearts, the couple gave their firstborn to the young nurse they had brought with them, to be raised by her and her husband."_

_"Luna was greived. These people saw the child's gift as a curse and because of their fear, she'd lost her the less however 6 years later, when she again sensed a child she gave the newborn girl child her blessing. But it seemed fate had a strange sense of humor. This child was related to the first boy chosen. She was, in fact, his younger sister! The girl grew to be very sweet and kind, a loving child."_

_"Three years later, when the mother of Luna's two chosen was once again with child, there was an accident. The young mother suffered a bad fall her last child was born early. She was gifted like her elder siblings, but in a different way. But the stress of all this caused the elder sister to discover her gift a year early than she was supposed to. But thankfully, she hide her new-found abilitys for fear of worring her parent further. And so she forgot about them for a little while, caught up in the wonder of having such a beautiful younger sister!"_

_"That night, after everyone had retired for the night, she snuck into her new sister's room. As she stood there she thought of how she was the elder sister now. Of how the midwife the nurses and the maid had spoke to her of her new responsible. Thus, she for the first time used her new gift. A small snowflake fell on her sister's nose while she whispered to her that she would always protect her."_

_"A very long time after this- and much further south- in the kingdom of the Sun's legend, a young Queen was about to have her first child. But she became very sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle- or in this case -a magic golden flower. The whole kingdom had heard the story of the magic flower, of how it was the foundation of their realm. And so they started their search."_

_"That night Gothel was visiting the flower to restore her youth again. She sang a special song to make the flower glow and it healed her of her old age (very, very, old age)"_

_"Just then, she heard foot steps, so she covered the flower with a fake bush. But, as she turned to run she bumped the bush with her lantern, knocking it over. But she didn't realize this, and kept running. Just as she found a hiding spot two castle guards appeared. 'We found it!' They shouted as they looked down at the little cliff, and Gothel realized with horror that the bush had fallen over, revealing the flower! Her flower!"_

_"As the castle guards dug up the plant, she swore vengeance, saying that she would not rest until she had gotten back at them."_

_"The Queen, meanwhile, had been healed. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. To celebrate her birth the King and Queen released a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect."_

_"And then that moment ended."_

_"Gothel broke into the palace. She was intent on killing the new baby princess, because they had destroyed the flower to heal the Queen and save the child. But before she deliver the blow, Gothel noticed something. The King and Queen were both brunettes, but the princess's hair was a beautiful golden color. On an impulse, she started to sing the song that had kept her young for centuries. The baby girl's hair started to glow! Gothel reached down and grabbed a lock of the princesses hair. It turned her young just like the flower!_

_"How was this possible!? Gothel knew the flower's power could not be passed on in another form, hence that wasn't what was happening. Perhaps having the power of the sun flowing through her mothers veins- and thus her own -had changed the unborn child so that she was gifted with these incredible powers. What she didn't know was that Solona had blessed the young princess after her birth in the same way Luna blessed her own after the frist. Taking precautions they had learnee from her grief. Letting a drop of sunlight fall, Solana sealed the princess's power and her connection to the sun. Nothing would ever break it."_

_"Gothel reached out with her scissors to cut off a lock of the child's hair. But when she tried to cut it she found she couldn't. The child's hair wouldn't be cut! 'Fine!' Gothel decided 'There is more than one way to take this power with me and still exact my revenge!'"_

_"Gothel grabbed the girl, but she started to cry and woke her parents. They looked up, and in the window was a cloaked old woman! In a flash she disappeared, taking the baby girl with her. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the lost princess, for deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own."_

_"Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden."_

_"But just as she could not keep her flower secert, the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the night sky in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return."_

_"But before all this, a long time before the two celestials eveny had guardians, there was someone who could help guide these children. Though this guide of guardians did not know where her destiny would truly lead her, or who it would lead her to..."_

* * *

**Yay my first story! i'll probably update about once every two weeks. thanks for taking a peek!**


	2. The Beginning?

**Updated:11/09/16**

**Chapter 1**

First person POV. Video Diary.

_'_BEEP_'_

_"OK, video diary. Video diary... (sigh) were do I even begin?" I say to myself as I start recording "I guess I should start from the beginning huh?"_

_"My name is Star. But not really."_

_"If you met me on the street and asked me how old I was I'd tell you that I'm 16. I wouldn't be lying because it's true... in a way. If you asked me where I got my (awesome!) jewelry from I'd say it was a family heirloom. And I'd be telling the truth... sort of. If you asked me where I was from I'd tell you my family used to live by the coast. and they did... kinda."_

_"Almost all my life I've been dodging questions like that, telling half truths. But I'm so tired of hiding, I've waited so long, too long. I can still remember how it all started, this journey of mine. Such a very long time ago..."_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. protagonists perspective.

A girl walked out of the water on to the beach. The moon was full and the stars were shining. She walked towards the nearby forest, her sky colored eyes searching for something. Her necklace barely peaked out of her dark blue cloak, making the moon shaped pendant seem to glow in its namesakes light. Her bare feet seemed to hardly make an impression as she almost appeared to glide above the sand.

_"I wonder what I'm looking for."_ She thought to herself

She had once again been given a message. A mission. There was something very important she had to do here. As she walked along she wondered how her family was doing. She hadn't seen them in a long time. Of course they were hardly even her family anymore. Let alone... everything else.

She wandered through the woods, vaguely searching while she tried to turn her thoughts to another subject. As she drew closer to the path she heard something. Out of nowhere three horses went galloping by, one ridden by a man, another by a woman, and the last carried a woman holding a child, who looked a bit older than the other woman. They rode so fast she hardly saw them go by before they disappeared from view.

_"Now where are they going?"_ Thought the girl_ "Better go investigate."_

Just then it crossed her mind that this was what Luna had sent her for. The thought made her curious. Why would Luna send her to these people? Where were they going in the middle of the night? And, most importantly, who were they?

Just then, Star noticed the frost covered grass in-front of her _"Frost?"_ she questioned _"But it's the middle of summer!"_ Suddenly very alert and curious, she ran after the humans.

Finally she reached the spot that the strangers had stopped at. It was a village of trolls. She had been here before, when she was visiting the Equines of the northern tribes. They had wanted to meet somewhere safe and that was the safest place they could think of.

Just then Star noticed what was happening. The troll elder of the village, Pabbi, was casting a spell on the child. She hid at the edge of the village, watching the silhouettes intently. One of the women was holding the man, sobbing, the man looked sad and the other woman looked worried.

"Why?" Sobbed the woman "Why did our son have to be born with this curse?"

"Don't worry my love." The man responded "It will all be over soon"

"What will happen to the boy though?" asked the younger women.

"The boy will go with you to be watched over and raised, Alice." The man stated "If you will accept him."

"Oh yes, sir!" said Alice. "Jackson is such a good child, I would gladly take him in!"

Whilst they were still speaking it dawned on Star what this spell was supposed to do. And she was thoroughly disgusted with with them when it did. The child was gifted. And the spell? It was a spell to suppress his powers.

Why in the world were these people suppressing such a gift?! She had already recognized what the gift was. It was the ability to bring and control winter. She knew that Luna would have a connection to one who possessed such a gift. She herself had such a gift! Not strong as what she could sense this child was going to be, but she did have it. She her rage deepened and she glared at these humans, wondering why they would do such a thing. just imagine! Treating this gift as a curse! In her culture, a child born with such a gift would be respected for the connection it gave her to Luna, giving her special insight and wisdom.

At the same time though, she felt pity for the child. It wasn't his fault that he had powers, but they were taking away his life! It was a shame that he was treated this way. No wonder his family was doing this in secret, it was down right shameful!

At that very moment she realized what she had been sent to do.

**...**

The moment the spell was completed, Star started her mission. Alice took little Jackson in her arms and walked away. The boy's parent (though in her mind they had forfeited that title) stayed, the woman sobbing in the man's arms, the man looking regretfully at the retreating form of the woman and child. Though none present knew it, it would be the last time they saw him.

But, no matter how regretful they looked, Star knew she would never forgive either of them for what they had done to the boy.

Star followed the young woman, keeping in the shadows and staying out of sight. She had long ago found that, even if her powers came from the light, the shadows still welcomed her as a friend and ally.

As she walked Star pondered what the spell had done. Funny thing is the spell hadn't just taken the boy's memory away. It had also changed his appearance. (Though it was likly his original appearance was influenced by his gift) His platinum blond hair was now brunette, his cobalt blue eyes turned honey brown. His fair skin now had a healthy tan. He almost looked like an entirely different person!

Finally, the woman reached her destination. It was a small village, at the edge of the kingdom's territory. The woman opened the door to a small cottage. Star heard Alice greet a man named William inside. In turn he asked her had happened that day.

Alice went on to spin a tale that she had found an orphaned boy on the road, and that she wanted to keep him and raise him as their own. He agreed.

* * *

It was 11 years later that the next big, and rather sad, event in Star's life took place.

Star had found work as a governess in the castle of the royal family of Arendelle. She mainly looked and cleaned up after the two princesses: Princess Elsa, the eldest and heir to the throne, and Princess Anna, the younger sister. Both were fun loving, bright, and happy little girls of nine and six.

Elsa was rather clever, capable, and compassionate for a child her age and she could tell the young heir would make a good queen one day.

Anna was sweet, happy, and caring for one so young, and understood more than anyone but her sister and her governess realized. Star knew that, no matter what came her way, Anna would always be able to handle it with a smile on her face. It was probably her best quality.

Being a governess was seen as the proper job for a 16 year old young lady. Not to meantion somewhat prestigious considering she worked for the royal family. When Elsa became the next queen Star could possibly become her handmaiden, one of the several young women who would possibly become some of the future queen's best friends. They needed girls who were young, but not too young. (_"Little do they know I'm actually much older than 14 or even 16"_ Often thought Star) At five years apart she would seem to be the perfect age to begin getting close to the princess, that way when she came of age, she would have a loyal older friend to lean on and advise her is times of distress.

Thus it was appropriate that Star had been the one who discovered Elsa's power.

Star had come into the girls' room one night to read them a bedtime story, like she did every night. Anna was already asleep. But Elsa... The room was filled with ice, the walls covered in frost. Elsa was curled up in a corner, looking terribly scared. Star immediately knew what had happened.

"Don't worry Elsa." she comforted the girl. "You can control it. You don't have to be afraid of your powers, they're beautiful!" she pointed at the walls. "Doesnt the frost look pretty with the light on it? You can control your power Elsa. you just have to respect the power you possess and be careful." Star had assured her.

But troubling times were soon to fall over the castle. One fateful night while the two princesses were playing, Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers.

As Elsa held her baby sister in her arms, she saw a lock of Anna's bright red hair turn platinum blonde like her own. The young princess cried out for her parents, terrified for her baby sister, whom she had sworn to protect, and that was now becoming ice beneath her finger-tips.

One thing that night struck Star's frozen mind as peculiar. When King Agnarr and Queen Iduna burst in to the room the King said 'this is getting out of hand!'

Now, why had he said that if he knew nothing of Elsa's powers? But Star quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She had been hiding behind one of the pillars in the ballroom, as she always did when the princesses played in the dead of night.

When Elsa struck Anna, Star had wanted nothing more than to rush forward and help. but, it seemed her body wouldn't cooperate. Star stood and listened and remained hidden, frozen in her horror.

When the girls' parents arrived and took the 2 young princesses away, Star finally managed to pull herself together, scolded herself for not rushing forward to help, and followed them in silence.

The King and Queen took the 2 princesses to the village she had visited so years ago, when she first saw the boy with the icy gift.

Oh, how she had hated that village at first! Ever since she had seen the troll elder had erased the young boy's memory she had disliked coming back to this place to say the least. She had met with the Equines again, and for the life of them the trolls could not figure out why at first Star was so mad at them. She hadn't told them a thing, and she had refused to say a word more than necessary to the troll elder who had cast the spell.

She had come to realize though that the trolls thought they were helping, and didn't know any better. They knew about as much as the nearby kingdom did when it came to Luna. In the same way she was no longer angry with the parents of the boy. They had only done what they thought best for their son. In a way she felt bad for them, they would never see their son again. Just like her family had never seen her again.

She once again watched with morbid curiosity as the trolls erased Anna's memory. The first time she had actually seen the spell preformed of course, was when Jackson had lost his memory, though she had been so overcome that she hadn't really paid too much attention. Even now her mind turned away, drawn too the past as it so often was. She thought of Jackson and her family. She went to visit him now, every week, on her day off. She had never told him of his past.

Luna, though saddened by the child losing his powers, refused to let Star use her own gift on the boy, thus returning both the his memorys and powers. She knew that Star still didn't have complete control of her powers (and probably never would), and that the consequences could be dangerous.

She watched again as a family was broken apart. Her own family had long ago been broken apart. Her father had been killed the day she turned 16. That was when she had learned what would become her greatest secret. She had left home not long after. She had kept in contact with her 3 younger half sisters until they died. But she never revealed herself to her nieces. So the story of her disappearance had run rampid amongst her people, even now so long after.

As Star pondered this and many other aspects of her life, she watched Pabbi erase Anna's memory of Elsa's power. Then he showed Elsa what was in store for her if she didn't learn to control her powers. In Star's opinion, he could have handled that one Alot better than he did. She knew from one look at Elsa's scared little face that the young girl would never be the same.

In that moment Star realized something. She recognized that scared little face. Well that would explain a lot! It made too much sense to be otherwise! All the pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly into place. The way the King and Queen always radiated with want and regret, the king's odd comment earlier, and the way everything clashed together in an eerie echo of the past...

She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner! What else had she been sent to do that she didn't know about?

* * *

**It takes me for ever to proof-read this stuff so this story might not be too regular, sorry. I thought you'd all enjoy a bit more of the story. So, here I am, up at midnight, in a closet so I won't bother my older sister (Who I have to share a room with for now). I can't type yet so this takes FOREVER! But enough about my problems. Read Review, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. (turns) Well, Allons-y Kiche! time for us to go to bed!**


	3. What Now?

**Updated:11/10/16**

**Chapter 2**

Star's P.O.V. Video Diary.

_"Before I tell you anymore I should state a few facts. _

_The story of the celestial sisters is this: There were once three sisters named Solana, Iredessa, and Luna. they were Celestials, the daughters of a people long gone."_

_"The eldest sister, Solana, lived in the sun and watched over the day, bringing light and warmth to the world. Her golden hair and eyes were considered to make her the most beautiful out of her sisters. Her coppered skin seemed to radiant the warmth her controlled. She wore a golden sun pendent around her neck, a symbol of her power._

_"The youngest sister, Luna, lived in the moon and watched over the night. Her fair appearance seemed to blend perfectly with her chosen domain. Her silver eyes were youthful and her flowing locks of the same color never seemed to still no matter the wind. She wore a necklace like her sisters, with a silvery moon to represent her own power._

_"The middle sister, Iredessa, had perhaps the most important responsibility of any of the sisters. Her hair was alternating streaks of silver and gold. Her eyes seemed to constantly shift between her sisters' colors, never completely one or the other. Her pendent was very different from her sisters. It was a clean crystal in the shape of a six pointed star; a diamond with four points coming out of it where the sides met. She was the one who kept balance in the world, balancing the seasons, the land and sea and sky, light and darkness, and the elements. But perhaps the most important responsibility she had was balancing night and day. See her two sisters didn't always see eye to eye, so when an argument broke out she was the peacekeeper. Some say that Iredessa was even more powerful than her two sisters combined."_

_"That is why it was a great tragedy when Iredessa was lost. Her responsibility then fell to her daughter..._"

* * *

Third person P.O.V. Star's perspective

As the years went by life in the castle went back to normal... almost.

Anna now had a platinum blond streak in her hair. The two princesses now had their own bedrooms instead of sharing one. The King and Queen put all their free time and energy into Elsa, trying to help her control her powers but in reality only making it worse. In the process they ended up all but ignoring Anna, never realizing how lonely they made her. Elsa had also quit her training with Star, scared of hurting her too.

Elsa hardly ever looked at Anna after that night, let alone talked too her. It had been decided that Elsa's power be kept a secret from Anna, too keep her safe. In Stars opinion, Anna should have been told. It was heartbreaking, to watch the little girl try to talk to her big sister and get shut out without even knowing why.

For the first couple years, Anna would go every day to Elsa's door, give their secret knock, and start singing:

Do you wanna build a snowman  
Come on lets go and play  
In never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna build a snowman  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
(go away Anna, Elsa would say)  
Okay, bye

One of the most memorable and sad events occurred those years one of which was this: One day Elsa was looking outside the window, where she wasn't allowed to go after the accident, for fear of accidentally showing someone her power. When she touched the windowsill however, she froze it over. That night her father gave her a pair of gloves to wear, so her skin never touched and froze anything. He started teaching her "Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show"

After those first few years Anna's visits too her sister's door became less and less frequent. Once when she was nine Anna came to Elsa's door after her parents gave her a new bicycle built for two. Elsa was now twelve.

She once again gave their secret knock and started too sing:

Do you wanna build a snowman  
Or ride our bike across the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking too  
The pictures on the walls  
(hang in there Joan)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Anna clicked her tongue in time with the clock)

Another memorable but sad moment from those years was: Elsa had frozen part of the wall of her room through her thin gloves

"I'm scared!" Elsa said "They're getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down." her father said, reaching for her hands

Scared Elsa pulled her hands back "Don't touch me!" Elsa said "Please, I don't want to hurt you"

The King and Queen looked regretfully at each other. They hadn't realized that Elsa had become so afraid that she wouldn't let anyone touch her. The next day Elsa's new gloves arrived. They were nice and thick.

There was a far worse incident that year though

Years later, when Anna was fifteen, she was dancing and jumping down the halls. Then she passed her sisters door. She looked at it putting out her hand slightly as if she wanted to knock again, then she just shook her head to herself and went on her way. She ran to her parents room, where they were packing for their trip to a nearby kingdom.

"See you in 2 weeks!" She said as she hugged them.

The King and Queen went down stairs to go to the docks, there they said goodbye to Elsa.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, looking fearful

"Don't worry we'll be home soon" Her father had promised.

They weren't.

The King and Queen never even made it to the other kingdom. They had been lost at sea on the way there. The whole kingdom was grieved over the lose of their fair and noble King and their beloved queen. Anna was the only princess present at the funeral. After it was over and she got back to the castle, she again went to her sister's door, knocked, and started to sing.

Elsa, please I know your in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage  
And I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do...  
Do you wanna build a snowman

It was like a last plea to her sister, if she came out Anna would know that Elsa still loved her. But Elsa didn't come. Instead each sister grieved on her side of the door. One feeling she was now alone, the other almost literally frozen in place by her own power.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**That's the show kiddies! I'm getting close to the end of my pre-written chapters so it's gonna be pretty irregular round here. R&amp;R! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. It's Time

**Updated:11/11/16**

**Chapter three**

Star P.O.V. Video Diary.

_"It's interesting how people just burst into song sometimes."_

_"The singing is usually perfectly in-line with the situation at the time and often expresses how they feel. What people don't know, or maybe don't notice, or maybe even ignore, is that there is almost always music playing in the background. It seems like only a few people can channel that and suddenly burst into song. (Without it being super weird) It's pretty cool actually. It's also kinda funny, that nobody notices the music that is always in the background..."_

* * *

Third person. P.O.V. , Star's perspective.

It was three long years later. Star dearly missed the way things used to be. When the two young princesses had played in secret together. When the secret knock was always met with an open door.

Heck, right now Star would even settle for Anna going to Elsa's door again to knock and sing! But it seemed that Anna had finally given up on her sister, losing hope of ever regaining the close bond from their childhood.

Personally. Star wanted nothing more than to give them both a good shake and lock them in a room together until Elsa confessed, Anna comforted and reassured her, and they both made up and were reunited as sisters. But of course as the Queen-to-be's young hand maiden, it was not her place.

_"If they knew who I really was, they would know that it actually is my place thank you very much! But I have to remain hidden. Undercover work sucks."_

Oh how sick she was of it all!

Anna and Elsa were now a beautiful young women. Anna was 18. Elsa, on the other hand, had finally come of age. It was the day after the Elsa turned 21. Today was coronation day, the day Elsa finally was crowned Queen of Arendelle!

Star had spent the night before helping Anna pick out a dress for the festivities. Anna, after hours, and hours of trying on outfits, had finally found the right dress.

Star awoke full of excitement, ready to put the finishing touches on the celebration.

Traditionally, the young handmaidens were to be in conference with the Queen-to-be, helping her prepare for the day and giving last bits of advice. After today only the one she trusted most would remain with her, to help though all the days of her Queen-ship. It was a unique tradition, only for Queens of Arendelle.

However, Star was the only handmaiden Elsa had after her parents had reduced staff, (thanks to the Incident) the only one she trusted. Elsa also said she wished to be alone to prepare herself. So after she finished with her chores, Star went to her room and took out her special looking glass.

The looking glass allowed her to watch the going-ons of all those whom she wished. Now, she focused it on Princess Anna.

* * *

Anna was in the middle of a deep sleep, dreaming of dancing with a handsome stranger. Suddenly, she was awaken by a knock on the door. It was Kai.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna startled awake

"Huh?" She said in a loud, sleepily surprised voice.

"Sorry to wake you-"

"No, no no. (yawn) I've been up for hours..."

Anna dozed off again suddenly, leaning on her hand. Her hand slipped though and just as suddenly she was startled awake again.

"Who is it?"

"Still me ma'am. It's time to get ready."

"Yeah of course." She cleared her throat. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister coronation?" he said in a questioning voice that said_ 'how could she forget?'_

"My sister's conoration" Anna mumbled to herself, confused, saying it wrong. She opened her eyes, ("finally!" Star thought to herself) and spotted the dress she and Star had picked. Anna gasped to herself.

"It's coronation day!" She hurriedly got dressed.

She rush out the door in to the hallway "It's coronation day!" She said again excitedly swinging around one of the maids. She suddenly burst into song.

"The window is open so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls  
Finally they're opening up the gates!"

"There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow am I so ready for this change"

"Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night"

"Don't know I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone"

Anna was in the garden now. She leaned down and picked up some of the ducklings that were passing by, wanting to share her excitement with someone. "I can't wait to meet everyone" She said. Then she gasped. "What if I meet the one?!" One of the ducklings quacked in response. She started to sing again.

"Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace"

"Suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face  
"Then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far"

"Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be magic there'll be fun  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone"

"And I know it's totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

Little did anyone know that at that very second Elsa was in her room steeling herself for the day ahead. To any outside she would look calm serenely looking out the window. But internally she was a wreak of nerves. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was not allowed to wear gloves during the ceremony. Not knowing what else to do she let her emotions out the only way she could think of. She sang.

"Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be"

"Conceal, don't feel  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know"

Unbeknownst to either girl, the two sisters started to sing together, in perfect harmony.

"But it's only for today. / _It's only for today!"_  
"It's happening today. / _It's agony to wait!"_  
"Tell the guards to open up... the gates. / _The gates!"_

Anna ran out the gates, while Elsa walked towards the balcony overlooking the courtyard readying herself to greet her people for the first time.

"_For the first time in for ever /_ Don't let them in don't let them see"  
_"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of /_ Be the good girl you always have to be"  
_"A chance to change my lonely world /_ Conceal"  
_"A chance to f_i_nd true love / _Conceal don't feel don't let them know"

Anna was then singing by herself again, because Elsa must put forward a brave face and smile and look happy despite her terror. But of course Anna knew nothing of this. So she kept on singing.

"I know it all ends tomorrow  
So it has to be today"

"Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothings in my way!"

"Oof!" Out of nowhere, Anna was knocked over by a horse. She fell into a nearby rowboat, which was flung forward by the force of her impact. The boat was just about to fall over dumping her into the fjord when something balanced out the weight in the opposite end, jarring her in the processes.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily. Who knocked her over?

"Oh, wow! Are you alright?"

Anna looked up. in front of her was a white stallion with it's front left foot in the boat, keeping it from falling over. Riding that stallion was a extremely handsome young man with red hair.

"Hey." Anna said with a nervous laugh, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Here let me help you" He held out his hand.

"Thanks" Said Anna, taking his hand and standing up.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles" He introduced himself.

Anna did the same. "Princess Anna of Arendelle" She curtsied.

Hans gasped. "My Lady!" and knelt.

The horse unfortunately took this as a cue from his master to respond in kind. When he lifted his hoof Anna and Hans were knocked over. Hans caught himself on the side of the boat and wrapped his other arm around Anna's waist to catch her.

"Ha-ha, Hi" Anna said awkwardly.

The horse then seemed to realize their predicament and tried to mend it. He stomped his foot back down immediately, knocking Anna and Hans back. They landed with Hans on his back and Anna on top of him.

"This is awkward. I mean I'm awkward not your awkward. Your gorgeous." Babbled Anna. "Wait what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for knocking the Princess of Arendelle over with my horse, and every moment after" He apologized.

"Oh no," Said Anna "I'm not that princess."I mean if you hit my sister Elsa it would Yeesh! But luck you, it's just me." She turned and pet the horse "Hi."

He gave her a small smile "Just you?"

Anna smiled back then her smile turned into a look of shock as she heard the bells "Oh the bells! I gotta go. Uh bye!" She turned, smiled and waved.

He smiled and waved back, and unfortunately for him, so did the horse. The boat fell into the fjord taking Hans with it.

He sputtered a bit upon surfacing but stopped and smiled at Anna's retreating figure.

Back at the castle Star got an uneasy feeling._ "Something about that boy isn't right"_ She thought to herself. But the ceremony was about to begin so she turned her thoughts to that.

_"It's time"_

* * *

**Well, since I OBVIOUSLY can't make myself wait 2 weeks, I'll just update when ever I finish a new chapter. This might take awhile. or maybe not, I don't know it depends. See ya later!**


	5. What!

**Updated:11/12/16**

**Chapter 4**

Star P.O.V. Video Diary

_"It wasn't easy looking after those two girls."_

_"One was scared out of her wits of life itself, the other so lonely she took to singing to an imaginary audience. Their parents were so stressed they didn't notice anything odd though, so that made my life easier. After all, it would have been very complicated to explain why their daughters nanny wasn't aging, then is it would be difficult to explain without telling them who I was, and I definitely wasn't going to tell them that..."_

* * *

Third person P.O.V Stars perspective.

The ceremony went pretty well. Elsa only frosted the ball and scepter a little, not nearly enough for anyone to notice. Anna saw Hans again. He was sitting with one guy asleep on his shoulder, and the other staring distractedly out the window. Star was standing discreetly on the other side of the room. She still had a feeling of _wrongness_ from him, but forced her attention on Elsa, willing her to not freak-out at having to take off her gloves.

Star was very proud to see Elsa become Queen. She had always known Elsa would make a good Queen. She was worried though. Worried that something would happen. She didn't know why, but her danger sense was currently a constant buzz at the back of her mind, telling her something was going to happen, and not something pleasant.

At any rate, the ceremony was over, so it was time for the party.

* * *

Everybody was dancing and looked happy. Star didn't know the dance, so she stayed out of it. Beside, it's not like she had a partner anyway. Then Elsa entered the room.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Announced the Kai. Everyone bowed. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle." He announced as Anna ran in. Anna waved at a woman she had seen earlier. Kai took Anna gently by the shoulders and guided her over to stand next to Elsa. "Here?" Said Anna "Are you sure, cause I don't think I'm really supposed to...oh" With that she was standing next to her sister. Everyone clapped and went back to dancing.

Anna glanced at her sister awkwardly. It had been a long time since they had last spoken to each other. She thought about starting a conversation several times, but couldn't find the courage. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Hey" said Elsa

Anna looked surprised "Hi me?" She said pointing to herself. "uh, Hi" She said awkwardly.

"You look beautiful." said Elsa.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, I mean more beautiful!"

Elsa laughed "Thank you."

Anna looked down awkwardly, trying to think of something else to say.

Once again Elsa was the first one to speak. "So this is what a party looks like." She said.

"It's warmer than I thought" Commented Anna.

"And what is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa.

The two sisters took long sniffs before announcing to each-other in unison "Chocolate!" Which sent them both into fits of laughter, which made Star, who was standing by the wall, smile, because the two still got along as well as they had when they were little girls. Anna, who had recovered from her fit of laughter, was about to ask Elsa something when...

"Excuse me, My Lady." interrupted Kai. "The Duke of Weasel Town"

"Wesalton!" The little man corrected angrily. "The Duke of Weselton, your majesty." He said, turning his attention back to Elsa "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that give you your first dance as Queen" The man proceeded to do a couple of dance moves that made it look more like he was having a seizer than dancing. The moves ended with him offering his hand, bowing forwards. This also resulted in his wig coming half way off his head. The two girls gasped and tried to stop their peals of laughter, not entirely succeeding.

Elsa composed herself. "Thank you, but I don't dance." She said. "Well.." the man looked disappointed, then Elsa continued. "But my sister does." Anna laughed then seemed to realize what her sister just said. "Wait what?" The Duke dragged her out to the dance floor. "If you swoon let me know. I'll catch you" Elsa laughed and smiled, waving behind then. "Sorry." She said quietly.

She wasn't, and quite frankly, neither was Star. Star's danger sense was flaring again, just like it had with Hans, and she didn't want either of them anywhere near Elsa and her, 'delicate' condition. But, she also didn't want them near Anna either.

Anna was too naive, she knew nothing about the real world, it's dangers, or the true evil people were capable of. Star was conflicted, she wanted to protect both girls, but she had to look after Elsa. So she would just have to keep a close eye on Anna and hope for the best.

After a few intense rounds of dancing, during which Star watched nervously, Anna finally returned to stand next to her sister. Star was now even more nervous after the dancing. The Duke had been asking lots of questions, most of them about why the castle was closed down for so many years, and she didn't sense a good intent behind them. But Anna didn't know anything so she suppose that she would be OK, hopefully.

"Well he was sprightly." Commented Elsa, with a laughing smile.

"'Specially for a man in heels." Anna agreed seriously.

Both sisters started laughing. Star wanted to laugh as well. She also wanted to cry, joyful tears of course. The two were getting along so well. At first she hadn't been sure how this would go. Anna hadn't seemed comfortable even standing close to Elsa when Kai had stood them together, perhaps fearing rejection. That had made Star very upset. They were sisters they were supposed to be together. Even when she herself had left home for good, she had still kept in contact with her sisters and step-mother, who was very dear to her. The thought of thinking that your own sister didn't love you must be awful. But it seemed as though the damage done to these two might finally be mended.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked seriously though she was still smiling at the strange little mans antics.

"Yeah, great actually! This is so nice!" confessed Anna "I wish it could be like this all the time."

There it was. Anna had finally told her sister of how much she longed to be with her again, to share secrets and talk and play like they had when they were younger. Now if only Elsa could do the same, they could be a family again. Star had been telling, no begging, Elsa for years to do just that, and to explain to her sister why she had been so distant. Now she could only hope that Elsa would heed her advice.

"Me too," Elsa smiled at her sister, but then the fear her parents had installed in her pushed to the surface. "But it can't." She said, turning, looking resigned.

"But why can't-" Started Anna touching her sister's arm comfortingly

Elsa yanked her arm away "It just... can't" She started the sentence angrily and transitioned into sadness

"Oh, OK" Anna said quietly "Excuse me." She started to move away from her sister, looking hurt and sad. Elsa glanced at her retreating form out of the corner of her eye, sadly wishing she hadn't had to push her away. Star was crushed. She had thought that the two girls could finally mend their bond, but it looked like Elsa was still to fearful to do so. Star also didn't know how Anna would react to her sister after this. She was scared to two sisters would never be together again, forced to live separate lives instead of being a part of each other.

Anna was still walking, shrinking away from touching the people around her. All of a sudden something, probably some idiot dancing without consideration for others, knocked her over. She was falling, until something caught her. She looked up. There was a arm wrapped around her waist, and attached to that arm... was Hans.

"Hans." Exclaimed Anna, surprised.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He commented with a smile, swinging her into the dance that was just starting.

* * *

After the dance Anna and Hans spent a long time talking and roaming the grounds. They had talked about many things: Their hobby's, likes and dislikes, funny childhood stories, and Anna's weird streak of blonde hair. Finally they ended up on a balcony on the third floor.

"Like this?" Asked Hans, holding a small cake in his hand before shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah the whole thing!" Encouraged Anna. "You got it!" They both laughed for a minute before talking again.

"So wait," Started Anna. "You have how many brothers?"

"Twelve." Stated Hans "Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."

"That's horrible!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's what brothers do." said Hans, obviously not bothered by it.

"Sisters too," Said Anna. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then... one day she just... shut me out, and... I never knew why." Anna sadly stated.

"I would never shut you out." Hans took Anna's hand comfortingly.

Anna looked down at their hands. "OK, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy."

("_Aaand cue the music"_ Thought Star, who retreated back to her room too watch them when they had run off together.)

_"All my life Has been a series_  
_Of doors in my face_  
_And the suddenly I bump into you!"_

Then, to Star's shock Hans jumped in "Yeah I've been thinkin' the same thing!"

"'Cause like I've been  
Searching my whole life  
To find my own space  
And may it's the party talkin'  
Or the chocolate fondue"

("_And of course they have to start singing together_" Thought Star, who was not at all happy about this. She still couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong with Hans, and she was gonna prove it. Eventually. In the mean time she had to watch them sing and dance all over the place. The Castle, The Docks, the Falls... this was gonna be a long night.)

_But with you/_But with you  
I found my place/_I see your face_  
_And it's nothin' like_  
_I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Life can be so much more_  
_With you! With you! With you!_  
_Love is an open door_

They hopped up on the castle roof and sat there together for a minute looking at the full moon then they saw a shooting star. (_"And of course he has to start singing again"_ thought Star, still thoroughly annoyed about the whole thing)

I mean it's crazy/_What?_

We finish each others-/_Sandwiches_!

That's what i was gonna say!

_I've never met someone who thinks_  
_So much like me!_  
_Jinx!_  
_Jinx again!_

_our mental synchronization _  
_Can have but one explanation_

You-  
_And I-_  
Were-  
_Just-_  
_Ment to be!_

_Say goodbye (Say goodbye)_  
_To the pain of the past!_  
_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Life can be so much more_  
_With you! With you! With You! WITH YOU!_  
_Love is an open door_  
_Do-oo-or_

They looked at each-other adoringly for a second. They were on the ledge behind the Falls, staring at the full moon and each-other.

"Hey can I say something crazy?" Hans started talking again. Anna nodded

"Will you marry me?" Hans got down on one knee and Anna gasped.

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna asked "Yes!"

Star's Heart Dropped. Then it Stopped. "_This is not happening. This can not be happening! Can it?"_

* * *

Anna dragged Hans through the crowd towards Elsa.

"'Excuse me. Pardon. Sorry. Let me just get around you there? Oh there she is! Elsa! I mean, Queen, me again," Anna finally made it through the crowd of people, Bowed, and stood in-front of Elsa holding Hans hand and glowing with excitement.

"May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" Said Anna.

Hans bowed "Your Majesty."

Star, of course, was there. As soon as she saw the two coming through the gates, she had left her room and went back to the ballroom. She was ready to interfere if need be. And there probably would be a need, considering Anna's temper and Elsa's protectiveness over her baby sister.

Though Anna had never been told, over the years there had been multiple suitors coming for the hand of the young Princess. All had been turned down, by either Star or Elsa, though usually Elsa had sent them on their way before Star could even get a word out.

Anna and Hans started tripping over each-other's words, trying to tell Elsa the (dreaded, in Stars opinion) news.

"We... would like... your blessing... Of... our Marriage!" They laughed and glanced at each-other until finally, they burst out the last part together.

Elsa looked shocked. "Marriage?!"

"Yes!" Anna squeled excitedly.

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Said Elsa

"Well we haven't worked out all the detail ourselves." Anna started. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream.." Anna gasped and turned to Hans. "Wait would we live here?"

"Here?!" Question Elsa.

"Absolutely!" Said Hans.

"Anna," Elsa tried to interrupt, but Anna was already talking a mile a minute.

"Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers!"

"What! no no no..." Elsa tried again.

"Of course we have the room-"

"Wait, slow down." Elsa finally managed to stop her over excited sister. "No-one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married!"

"Wait what!" said Anna.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone."

"No. What ever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna leaned on Hans.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Stated Elsa.

"You can if it's true love" Countered Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love." said Elsa trying to reason with her sister. (_"Yes Elsa, the best way to reason it to sound condescending."_ Star mentally face-palmed.)

"Well more than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" The last words were said bitterly. Elsa looked hurt by the comment but persevered.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer in no." Elsa stated "Now if you'll excuse me." She started to leave, and Star so desperately hoped the matter would stay like that and that Anna wouldn't do anything stupid. Then of course Hans has to start talking again.

"Your majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No you may not" she said with a tone of finality "And I think you should go." She looked at the nearby guard. "The party is over. Close the gates." "Yes your majesty!"

Anna Panicked "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." She grabbed Elsa's hand, tearing her glove off when her snatched it away. Elsa gasped.

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Several people turned and looked at the two royals. Elsa Panicked inside.

"Then leave!" She blurted out, before turning and starting to walk away. Anna stated to get mad and Star tried to get through the crowd, sensing the emotions coming of the two girls and knowing something bad would come of it.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Shouted Anna angrily, drawing the attention of literally everyone in the room.

"Enough Anna." Said Elsa, reaching for the door handle.

"NO! WHY? WHY DO YOU SHUT ME OUT? WHY DO YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" She was really mad now.

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" shouted Elsa whipping around. But, as she did she accidentally created a wall of ice around herself, icicles facing towards the room.

Then the Duke of weasel town had to open his yap. "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna just stared at her sister in shock "Elsa?" She whispered in a questioning voice. That voice screamed 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Terrified, Elsa fled the room.

She burst into the courtyard. The waiting townsfolk turned. "There she is!" Shouted someone and everyone started to clap. Elsa just stared. Then she heard someone coming up behind her. She ran down the steps. A man approached her and bowed "Queen Elsa." She ran past him until she was blocked by another crowd of people. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" one young concerned mother asked the obviously panicking young woman.

Elsa backed up, bumping into the fountain. She gripped it for support. The stone frosted over, the water freezing into a frightening ice sculpture. The Duke burst through the doors with his thugs. "There she is! Stop her!" He shouted.

Elsa tried to warn them. "Please just stay away from me. Stay away!" As she waved her hands to get her point across, some of her ice escaped, hitting the pillar next to the door frosting over the steps and tripping the three men "Monster," The Duke shouted. "Monster!" The people around Elsa jerked away, confused and afraid.

Elsa, scared, ran out of the courtyard and towards the shore.

"Elsa!" Called Anna chasing after her sister, trying to help her.

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her the second time. She turned still afraid, her instincts still screaming at her to run. She was only a few feat away from the water. As she backed up she noticed that she had frozen the water over a little. She turned towards the fjord.

"Wait, please!" Begged Anna coming through the doorway that led to the courtyard. Elsa glanced back and looked at her sister. Her instincts were still screaming at her too much to see that her sister was trying to help her. She put her foot on the ice. It strengthened under her, holding her weight. She ran across the fjord towards the mountains, the water freezing as she went.

"Elsa, Stop!" Anna yelled after her, trying to follow her onto the ice. Anna slipped and fell. "Anna" said Hans, helping her up.

"No." whispered Anna, watching her sister reach the other side, run up the hill, and disappearing into the trees.

"The fjord" mumbled Hans in shock, snapping Anna's attention to the water. The entire fjord froze before their eyes. Elsa was very powerful. Not only had she froze the ice needed to make herself a bridge, she had frozen the entire fjord accidentally. Trapping everone in Arendelle.

* * *

Anna and Hans went back to the courtyard, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. Sround them were people in mumbling shocked voices. 'Snow!', 'Snow?', 'Yes, snow'.

Hans looked at Anna.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No" She said.

"Did you know?" He asked, his voice betraying the thought. 'You could have warned me if you did!'

"No." She said, obviously confused why she hadn't.

The Duke of Weasel town was standing next to his body guards. "Look it's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" he said grabbing onto one of his men.

"Wait, No!" "Don't even think about it!" Both Star and Anna jumped to Elsa's defense.

"You!" The Duke focused on Anna, hiding behind his men. "Is the power in you too? Are you a monster too!" he shouted accusingly.

"No, no! I'm completely ordinary!" Anna spoke defensively.

"That's right she is." said Hans. Anna looked at him. "In the best way"

"Elsa is not a monster." Growled Star angrily.

"She nearly killed me!" He whined.

"You slipped on ice." Star bluntly stated in her 'you're-an-idiot' voice. "I'm pretty sure that's not killing you."

"Well it was her ice!" Spat The Duke. "And who are you anyway! You don't look like a dignitary to me! What right do you have to speak to me like that!"

Anna stopped them before a fight broke out. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." She stood tall like the princess she was and addressed the crowd. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her."

"What?" Blurted Hans.

"Yes." The Duke spoke unwisely.

"Bring me my horse please." Anna almost ordered a guard.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Pleaded Hans.

"Elsa is not dangerous." Anna soothed him. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"No." Anna stated. "I need you here, to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor." Swore Hans.

Anna got on her horse. " I leave Prince Hans in charge" She announced to her subjects. She looked back at Hans.

"Are you sure you can trust her" He asked "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." She responded confidently. Then she rode away.

* * *

After Anna's horse disappeared, the castle staff and the dignitary's went back inside. As Star made her way inside Hans stopped one of the maids who was out of earshot. "Who is that girl?"

"Which girl?" the maid, Nadia, responded.

"The one wearing the blue dress."

"There are a-lot of girls wearing that" The oblivious girl stated dubiously.

"The one with white hair, the one that immediately jumped to the Queen's defense." He tried again.

"Oh, you mean Star," Said Nadia. "She is the Queen's Handmaiden, and her closest personal friend since she was nine. Once the castle was locked up it seems like Star is the only one Her Majesty even spoke with. Besides the late King and Queen of course. If there is anyone who will stick by the Queen and Princess through thick and thin, it's that girl. She's never broken a promise."

"Thank you." Said Hans politely "You can go." The maid curtsied and left.

"Star, huh?" Muttered Hans. "I'll have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

**Hi Ya'll! the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you liked this! Remember R&amp;R!**


	6. Where are you?

**Updated:12/1/16**

**Chapter 5**

Star P.O.V. Video Diary

_"I was very worried."_

_"Elsa had panicked and that made her bring on a eternal winter without even thinking. The townsfolk were terrified, they didn't know what to think about their Queen."_

_"Anna on the other hand, had gone off towards unknown danger to get back her sister. And to that end she had left the kingdom in the hands of a man she had only known for about Two Hours! I could tell that this situation was about to go south..."_

* * *

Third Person POV Star's perspective

They had almost immediately started giving out supplies to the townsfolk. Star and Nadia stood side by side, handing out winter clothes and blankets.

"That's the last one." Remarked Nadia as she handed her last cloak to a young girl.

"I think I have some extra blankets in my room." Said Star. "I'll bring some back if I find any."

Star went back to the castle unaware she was being followed. She got to her room and started searching through the chest at the foot of her bed. Without her noticing, the door, which was only open by about 2 inches, was shut. She didn't notice what was going on till she heard the key in the lock.

"What?!"

She whirled back around and ran to the door. It was locked and someone had stolen her key. She started to bang on the door.

"Let me out!"

Nobody answered. After a few minutes of banging, Star slumped down against the door, beaten. She knew she probably wouldn't be found for awhile. The situation was too hectic for anyone to wonder were she'd gone. But Star's instincts would not allow her to sit idle. Star went over to her bed and reached under. She pulled out her mirror, the special one that allowed her to track the actions of others.

Now, she turned it to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa walked up the north mountain.

She knew her people were afraid of her now. She knew she could never return to Arendelle. She knew it was not safe for others to be around her. She was too powerful, too dangerous. Every emotion she had ever had came bubbling to the surface: Fear, Anger, Sadness, and for some strange reason, Relief.

She was relieved that she didn't have to hide what she was anymore. That she could us her powers how ever she wanted. She was glad that, now that she was gone, her sister could open the gates and fill her world with light and people. All these emotions came to a peak and she let then out like she always had. Finally she could sing without boundaries, without hesitation. her life was no longer a cage, so she was going to live it.

"The snow glows white  
On the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint  
To be seen"

"A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like  
I'm the queen"

"The wind is howling  
like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried"

"Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always have to be  
Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well now they know!"

"Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

Elsa was using her powers now. At first it was only a little bit, throwing bits of frost and snowflakes around. She had taken off her cloak and let the wind carry it away. She was using her powers now, and she was very happy about that. If she could figure out how to use them, she could do anything. She was walking towards a gorge now. She kept on singing, letting it lift her up. She was what she had wanted to do so badly since 'the incident' but had buried deep inside of herself.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!"

"It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limit  
And break through  
No right no wrong  
No rules for me  
I'm free!"

She created a icy staircase, covered in frost. She out one foot on it and the frost underneath and around her foot had disappeared, revealing a beautiful snowflake pattern in the clear blue ice. She started to run up the stairs, progressively creating more in front of her as she went.

"Let it go Let it go,  
I'm one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go Let it go  
You'll never see me cry!  
Here I stand  
and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on"

After Elsa had reached the other side of the gorge she had run to the middle of the large cliff space and stomped her foot, creating a huge ice platform, shaped like a snowflake. She raised her arms, lifting up the snowflake, turning it into a floor and creating a room around her. It became the second story of a building. She created walls and a ceiling and a chandelier, all completely made of ice. The room was covered in intricate snowflake designs from top to bottom. Meanwhile, Elsa was still singing.

"My power flurries through  
The air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in  
Frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes  
Like an icy blase"

"I'm never going back  
the past is in the past"

Elsa took off her crown and held it in-front of her. Then she threw it away. She took hair out of it's tight bun and swirled her bangs and loose strands of hair around her head and decorated her braid with little snowflakes.

"Let it go! Let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone!  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyways"

Elsa had also changed her dress. The formal black and teal became pale blue, with a short trail and a slit that went up to her knees. Her bodice was covered in little blue jewels, the neckline was an illusion and fell a few inches below her collar bone. Her sleeves were blue and transparent with snowflake patterns, they ended in little points between her middle and index fingers. She also had a cloak attached at the top of her bodice. It was blue and transparent, like her sleeves, and covered in snowflakes of various sizes.

Elsa looked beautiful, standing in the ice palace she had just created. Strong, confident.

Even though she knew things would get worse before they got better, Star knew that Elsa would be alright. Elsa was strong, alwayshad been, lways would be. Plus Anna was determined, Star knew nothing would stop her from getting to Elsa. Even though she could still sense that terrible things were going to happen, Star also could sense that somehow, at the end of all this, everything would be fine. That didn't stop her from worrying though...

* * *

Star P.O.V. Video Diary.

"So, yeah. The whole time Elsa and Anna were gone, I was watching. I personally was very happy about the way things ended, everybody was okay and the Jerks were being Deported.

"Of course I was also very happy when they got me out of my room! Then of course, they introduced me to Kristoff. He was a very nice boy. Him and Anna were the same age. I could sense he was honest and that he truely cared about Anna, even though he had only known her for a little while. I could also tell that Elsa approved of this one too. It didn't take long to realize we would soon have to start planning a wedding. That of course wasn't the thing that I was really worried about though."

"I knew that the day would soon come when I'd have to tell them..."

* * *

Third Person POV. Star's perspective

Anna had a very tough time of it. First, she lost her horse. Then, she gets half frozen. After that though, things did get a little better. She met a boy, named Kristoff, who could take her up the north mountain. He did have his quirks though. He talked to his reindeer, Sven, like he was a person, and on top of that, he talked back to himself for the reindeer!

That was okay though. It wasn't like he was a psychopath that was trying to kill her. There were some ups and downs. Anna found a guide, good. their sled fell off a cliff, bad. They managed to get halfway up the north mountain with out killing each other, Good. They almost fell off a cliff, bad. But, they stayed together, through thick and thin. Then, they found Olaf.

He was a funny little snowman, he wanted to see what summer was like. Of course, he didn't have much experience with heat. He even sang this cute song about what he thought summer would be like. It all rhymed except for this one part, "Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... happy snowman!" the obvious rhyme for that, of course, would be puddle.

Star could hardly contain her laughter when she saw Olaf. She sobered up quickly though when she heard about his wish to see summer, a wish that would, in all likelihood, kill him.

Then, of course, they found Elsa. She was so beautiful and so happy now, finally free to be who she truly was, without any responsabilitys.

But, her fear still had control over her. Anna said they could be a family again, that they could be close again, but all Elsa saw was her own ice hitting her little sister. She drew herself back, as she always did, trying to protect her sister, but really just making it worst and putting her in more danger.

So basically, Anna and Elsa ended up singing, Elsa finally found out she had frozen Arendelle, and she accidentally struck Anna with her ice, again. This time though, she didn't hit Anna's head. She struck Anna's heart. Star felt her own heart stop at moment.

Elsa created a giant snowman to throw them out. They ended up running and falling off a cliff! Luckily, there was plenty of snow at the bottom to break their fall. Then Anna started to freak out about going back to Arendelle with the weather still as it was.

Kristoff told Anna not to worry about that. He told her to worry about her hair.

"We just fell off a cliff you should see your hair!" Anna frowned.

"But yours is turning white!" Kristoff said, worried.

"What!" Anna looked at her left braid. A third of the hair had turned white.

Anna looked at Kristoff "Does it look bad?"

"...No."

Olaf popped up. "You hesitated."

Yeah, he did. They went to the troll village, looking for Pabbi to see if he could tell then what was going on. At first they tought Kristoff was crazy, after all he was talking to a buncha rocks.

Then, of course, they unrolled themselves.

"Kristoff's home!" They shouted. Then, of course, they noticed Anna. "He's brought a girl!" Shouted one. "A Girl!" The rest shouted. Then, of course, they all had to start singing about love and the funny ways it worked. There was one part that was so funny, that Star, who was STILL locked up in her room, laughing so hard she almost missed the rest of the singing.

"Stop stop stop, ENOUGH!" Kristoff shouted "She is engaged to somone else okay!" They just blinked for a moment then huddled together to 'discuss' (as in sing about it) this 'development'.

"So she's a bit of a fixer-up."

"That's a minor thing."

"Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arangement."

"And by the way, I don't see no ring!"

Star could not stop laughing when they said that! What were they planning to do? Kill Hans? (Not that she was conplaining...) Star might not like the way they did things, but that didn't mean that she didn't admire their persistence at getting Anna and Kristoff together.

There was just somthing about them that drew them to eachother. Star was sure that something would come of it. And, if the trolls happened 'take care of' Hans, well...

She wasn't repeating a word of this to Anna, ever!

Then Pabbi told Anna what was wrong with her. Elsa had frozen her heart, and only an act of true love could save her from being frozen forever. Kristoff picked up Anna- who had collapsed- bridal style, hoisted her onto Sven, and called Olaf over. Olaf ran over and yelled,

"Let's go kiss Hans!" He then paused and thought to himself. He then yelled again, "Who is this Hans?"

* * *

They took Anna back to Arendelle. As the gates were closing behind Anna, Kristoff shouted "Make sure she's safe!" Anna looked back at him, and then the gates shut between them. Star could see the longing that passed between then and knew that, though neither may have known it themselves, they had already fallen in love.

Hans had just returned.

_*Flashback*_

_When Anna's horse returned to Arendelle without her, Hans and several volunteers went off to the north mountain to search for her. When they got there, they awakened Marshmellow, Elsa's guard._

_While most of the men fought Marshmellow, the Duke of 'weasel town's' bodyguards snuck past it and ran into the ice palace. They chased Elsa to the top floor. They had crossbows and Elsa had only to look to know what they intended to do to her._

_Elsa begged them to stay away from her, to leave her alone. They, however, had only one thing in mind for the young Queen. The Duke had issued them strict instructions before they had left. If they saw the Queen, they were 'to put an end to this winter'. They circled Elsa like a pack of feral dogs around a frightened deer._

_Elsa did what any frightened animal would do when cornered, she lashed out. Shot her ice at them, pining one to the wall with several icicles, and created a wall in-front of the other. She pushed the wall towards the balcony, getting the man closer and closer to the edge. Just then, Hans and the rest of the men showed-up to help her. When they got there, they saw one man pined to the wall, and the other one teetering on the edge of the balcony and what was certainly a fall to his death._

_"Queen Elsa!" Shouted Hans, drawing Elsa's attention "Don't be the monster they fear you to be!"_

_Elsa looked at Hans and realised what she was doing. Still frightened, she dropped her hands, leaving the one man trapped behind the wall but not restricting the other. The other saw his opportunity and raised his hand, which was still clutching the crossbow, and aimed for Elsa. Hans noticed him as he did so, ran over and grabbed his arm, redirecting the crossbow, but not stopping it from firing._

_The arrow hit the bit of ice holding up the chandelier, which Elsa was standing right under, bringing it crashing down. Elsa saw the chandelier start to fall and ran towards the wall. She didn't quite make it there by the time the chandelier hit the floor. The force of the shock wave sent Elsa flying into the wall, hitting it head first and knocking her unconscious._

_When she woke up, she was in a cell in the dungeon at the castle in Arendelle. She ran to the window, intent on learning exactly how much damage she had done. Just as she approached the window, she was jerked back. her hands were completely covered by a pair of shackles, and then she realized it. She recognized the cell. Her parents had custom built this cell, in case she ever completely lost control of her powers. Just then the door opened and Hans entered._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Demanded Elsa._

_"I couldn't just let them kill you." responded Hans_

_"But I'm a danger to Arendelle!" Insited Elsa. "Get Anna!" Anna would understand, she would help Elsa._

_"Princess Anna, has not returned." Said Hans. "If you could just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."_

_"Don't you see, I can't." Elsa trembled__. She looked at Hans pleadingly. "You have to tell them to let me go!"_

_Hans looked at Elsa sadly. "I will do what I can." He stated and left._

_*Flashback over*_

Anna was led into the room that Hans, the Duke of 'weasel town', and several other dignitaries were in. They had been trying to convince him not to go back out to look for Anna. Then Nadia and Gerda helped Anna into the room.

"Anna, what happened!?" cried Hans.

"Hans you have to kiss me!" said Anna urgently.

"What?!" He asked.

"Now!"

"Come on, let's leave them alone" murmured Gerda.

"Anna, what happened?" asked Hans

"Elsa struck me with her powers" said Anna

"But you said she'd never hurt you!"

"I was wrong." Anna said "She froze my heart and only an act of true love will save me."

"A true loves kiss." Hans realised aloud. He leaned in to kiss Anna, but stoped an inch from her face.

"Oh Anna," he grinned "If only there was someone who loved you."

"I..I thought you did" whispered Anna, confused.

Hans proceeded to outline his entire plan to marry Anna, arrange an 'accident' for Elsa, and take the throne of Arendelle. As he talked he went around the room, snuffing out the candles and putting out the fire, knowing that in all likelihood, the lack of heat around her would quicken the freezing process, killing Anna quicker then it already was. Hans locked Anna in the room as he left, leaving her to die while he tricked the other dignitary's into -both literally and figuratively- signing Elsa's death warrant. Star, who was still locked in her room, was just about ready to break the door down and throttle him herself!

Anna lay against the door, too cold to even try to move. Then she heard what sounded like a key in the door. The door opened and in stepped Olaf! He had used his carrot nose to pick the lock ("If we all live through this and he stays in Arendelle," Thought Star "We're gonna need better locks. We can't just let him wander into any room he takes a fancy too!") Olaf quickly built a fire, and just as quickly learned not to touch it. He lead Anna over and sat her down in front of the fire. He asked her what had happened to her true loves kiss and she told him she had been wrong about Hans, that it wasn't true love ("_That boy is ssoooo going to pay if I ever get my hands on him._" Thought Star "_And he better hope I don't get my hands on him, because everyone knows that when it comes to these two girls, I cant be held accountable for my own actions_")

"Well, I'm not leaving you until we find some other act of true love to save you!" Said Olaf after Anna tried to get him to leave. (Remember the whole melting thing? He's standing right next to a fire!)

Olaf then broke Star's mental ranting train. "Got any ideas?" He asked Anna.

"I don't even know what love is." Said Anna brokenly. (Now Star really wasn't accountable for what she was going to do!)

"That's okay!" said Olaf "I do. Love is... putting someone else's needs before your own. Like when Kristoff brought you to Hans and left you forever" ("_Nice job cheering her up Olaf._" Thought Star)

"Kristoff... loves me?" Asked Anna, looking confused and, Star noticed, a bit hopeful.

"Wow you really don't know anything about love do you?" Commented Ola as he pushed his nose back up on his melting face.

"Olaf! You're melting!" Exclaimed Anna.

"Some people are worth melting for." Said Olaf meaningfully.

Just then, the windows blew open, and the adventure continued. Olaf saw Kristoff riding across the fjord and he and Anna made their way out the door so she could get to him. They jumped out a window and started to make their way through the storm. Olaf, being a snowman and- naturally- made of snow, was quickly blown away. Anna continued on, calling Kristoff's name, hoping against hope that she would be able to find him in this storm. A sharp pain in her hands made her pause and as she took a look she felt hope sink like a rock painfully to the bottom of her stomach. Her hands were starting to turn light blue, the snow flake patterns clearly visible. "No." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running through the storm, trying to get as far away from Arendelle as she could. All she could see was the aftermath of her lack of control and the possibility of destroying her home. So, she she stopped to try and remember which way she needed to run. As she spun around she spotted Hans and started to run.

"Elsa!" He called after her. "You can't run from this!"

Elsa spun back around and looked back at him sorrowfully "Just take care of my sister." She commanded him.

"Your sister?" He questioned like she didn't know (Star was ssooo gonna kill him) "She return from the mountain cold and weak. She said that you froze her heart."

"No." whispered Elsa, fearing what his next words would be.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you."

Elsa felt to the ground, sobbing. As she fell the storm quieted and all the snow flakes froze in midair, like they had stopped in shock at the Queen's sudden breakdown. The wind having died, so everyone could now see what was taking place. Anna and Kristoff could now see each-other. Kristoff ran towards Anna, and Anna made her way towards him as fast as she could, considering her half frozen state. Suddenly Anna heard a sound that made her pause and turn. it was the sound of a sword being un-sheathed. Hans had taken out his sword and it was obvious what he was about to do to Elsa, whom he was approaching from behind. Anna glanced back at Kristoff, and made her choice. She turned back to Elsa and ran, fear and love for her sister giving her the speed she would have otherwise lacked in her half frozen state.

Elsa on her part, had heard Hans take out his sword, and she didn't care. She felt deserving of death for what she had done to her sister. Anna however, did not agree. She ran in-front of her sister, her arm raised in an effort to stop the blade.

"NO!" She cried, as she froze to solid ice. Her fingertip froze a split-second before the blade made contact with them. The blade shattered on impacted, the force of which threw Hans down, leaving him lying on the cold hard ground, stunned. Elsa, hearing the cold metal hit the ice, looked up.

"Anna!" She cried running around to look in her frozen sister's eyes "No." she begged "No please. Anna..." She hung onto her sister's icy form, sobbing as her heart started to break at the loss of her last and most precious family. Kristoff and Olaf had both caught up with Anna, and were both looking on sadly, one saddened by the loss of a friend, the other by the loss of what could have been. Star, still trapped in her room, felt the loss strike right at her heart, These girls had been the first ones she had let in her heart in a very long time. She felt the tears starting to spill down her face, but she stayed silent hoping against hope that what she was thinking of would be enough. "Please," She begged silently "please let it work." She watched and waited, hoping, praying, that it would be alright.

All of a sudden something wonderful started to happen. Anna started to thaw.

Starting from her heart, the ice slowly receded, leaving behind a very much alive- if slightly chilled- Anna. Elsa, feeling the sudden change in temperature from her sister, looked up to see her little sister very much not frozen. ("_And,_" Star noted numbly "_missing a certain blond streak in her hair, which probably means that that 'scar' has healed._")

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in joy as she embraced her sister.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said back happily. How many times in her childhood had she wished to be in her sisters arms again. Though, she never had imagined it in with them both having just barely cheated death.

"You would sacrifice yourself for me?" Elsa spoke first, half in question-half in wonder, breaking Anna's strange chain of thought.

"I love you." Anna stated simply, as though that was all that was ever needed.

Olaf suddenly gasped in a happy realization. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He smiled sweetly.

"Love will thaw..." Said Elsa thoughtful. Suddenly she looked and smiled at Anna. "Love, of course"

"Elsa?" Anna questioned in a happy confusion.

"Love!" Elsa spoke joyfully as she let go of her sister and raised her arms. Anna gasped. The ice was being lifted up at her sister's will! The ice coating the Fjord, the snow on the roof tops- even the frost on the windows- it was all being gathered up into the air until it finally formed a huge snowflake shape in the sky, and then disappeared. Anna look at Elsa, who was standing next to her on the newly resurfaced deck of a ship.

"I knew you could do it."

Suddenly they heard a groan. The little group turned around to see Hans getting back up. Kristoff looked angry and was about to go over there and show it, when Anna put her arm in front of him and gave him a 'I-got-this' look. She walked over to Hans with a calm, cold look on her face.

"Anna?!" He said in shock "But, she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here," Stated Anna coolly "is yours."

She started to turn away, then suddenly whirled around, grabbed the front of his coat, and punched him in the face so hard, he fell over-board. The Dignitaries, who had seen the whole thing, laughed and cheered.

Anna and Elsa looked at each-other again, smiling, and they heard a voice behind them.

"Hands down, best day of my life." Said Olaf happily "And quite possible the last." He continued as the summer sun started to melt him.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang in there little guy." laughed Elsa as she rebuilt him and created a little cloud over his head. Olaf gasped as the tiny snowflakes started to fall on his head.

"My own personal flurry!" He giggled happily.

Anna and Elsa wrapped their arms around each-other, smiling at the little snowman and his antics. And somehow, it seemed like- just maybe- everything would turn out alright.

* * *

**And that's Chapter number 5. The rest of the **_**Frozen**_** timeline is probably gonna be wrapped up in the next chapter. That's when the real fun begins! Remember R&amp;R!**


	7. Happily Ever After?

**Updated:12/2/16**

**Chapter 6**

Star P.O.V. Video Diary

_"The only thing I have to say, is that I really enjoyed what came next.."_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. Star Perspective

Three hours later, Star (Who had _finally_ been freed!), Kai, and the French Dignitary, were on the docks. Star and Kai were thanking him for taking Hans with him, so he could drop him off on his way home. As the dignitary went back to his ship, they heard a commotion and turned around.

"This is ridiculous!" Came the annoying voice of the Duke of Weselton. "I am a victim of fear! I have been traumatized, Ah! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor..."

He saw that the castle guards who were 'escorting' him and his men to their ship were just staring sternly ahead, so he went back to anger.

"I demand to see the Queen!" He yelled right in one of the guard's (Phil, Star noted) faces.

"Oh," Kai exagerated suprise. "I have a message from the Queen." He unrolled a document. "Arendelle will henceforth, and forever no longer do business of any sort, with _Weasel Town._" He said the last words with emphsis and a smug look. He, like Star, was none too pleased with the Duke's actions, and they shared a smirk at any little bit they could egg him on.

"Weselton!" He exclaimed like an upset child. "It's Weselton."

Meanwhile, Anna was dragging Kristoff out the castle gates blindfolded. They got out the courtyard, through the gates, across the bridge, into a light-pole ("Ow!""Sorry!"), and into the plaza. Anna looked at the object of their destination excitedly, then-realizing that she hadn't done so before- she took of Kristoff's blindfold.

"I owe you a sled" Anna grinned happily, showing off said sled.

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked

"Yes! And it's the latest model" Anna grinned

"I can't accept this." Kristoff remarked, still in disbelief.

"You have to!" Said Anna emphatically. "No returns, no exchanges, Queens orders! She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"What?" Kristoff looked at her. "That's not a thing."

"Oh sure it is. And it even has a cup-holder" Anna paused and then looked up at him with a nervous smile "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff picked her up and swung her around "I could kiss you!"

They both paused and Kristoff put her down. They looked down and then looked up at each-other again akwardly

"I mean I'd like, er may I, er we me, what?" The poor boy stopped, confused. Then, Anna kissed him on the cheek.

"We may." She smiled gently and they shared their first kiss. Star looked on, and as she did, she caught a wisp of the future. She looked in and and soon found that it would be the first of many.

Olaf wandered around the plaza, looking and touching, full of wonder and happiness that his dream was coming true. He stopped to sniff some flowers and sneezed, sending his carrot nose flying. Sven caught it and sucked it into his mouth. Olaf looked down, sad, when Sven came over and put his nose back on his face Olaf laughed and hugged Sven, who tried to lick up some of the snowflakes falling from Olaf's flurry, as that was his new favorite treat.

A little while later, Elsa was standing in the courtyard facing the excited townsfolk. "Are you ready?" She called. The townsfolk cheered. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, coating it with a few inches of ice. Then she froze the fountains into beautiful ice sculptures, and sent a burst of colorful snowflakes into the air. The townsfolk laughed and cheered and many started to skate around. Anna slipped and slid over to her sister's side.

"I like the open gates." She smiled.

Elsa smiled back her sister. "We are never closing them again." She stated happily. She waved her hand and Anna's flats turned into a pair of white ice-skates.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't Skkaatttee!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and pulled her along. "Come on, do it!" Shouted Elsa over the other happy voices.

Star watched contently from the sidelines. She had known that everything would turn-out alright. But still, she had been scared for them. After all, the future is always changing, nothing was sure, even for those who could sense it. But now? Star knew that there were still hardships coming- of that bit, Star knew nothing had changed- but now that the two sisters were together again, there were more and more happy possibility's as to the direction their story would take. Bad things would always happen, it was how they reacted that shaped their future. And Star knew that, as long as they stuck together, Anna and Elsa's story would have a happy ending. What she didn't know -of course- was how many bumps they would encounter on the way.

As it was, Star just grabbed her ice-skates, and headed out to enjoy the perfect end to a -in a way- perfect day, content in the knowledge that good always triumphs in the end.

* * *

**I am so so so sorry for updating so late! my computer was being stupid, I had a busy couple of months, and I had to finish this chapter, which was much harder than you'd think. Again, I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! And, i'm sorry to say, it might be awhile til the next chapter is up. Sorry!**

**Nothing new happens in this one because Star didn't really play that big a part in the rest of the movie, so this chappie is just a filler. This is sorta her story, as much as some people hate it when the OC is one the main characters. Haters gonna hate. At any rate, the fun part is coming soon! R&amp;R**


	8. The Promise and New Beginings

**Updated:12/2/16**

**Chapter 7**

Star P.O.V. Video Diary

_"The next couple of weeks were pretty calm."_

_"Anna and Kristoff got to know each-other, Olaf got used to summer, and Elsa got used to letting people in. It was a bit bumpy at first, but everybody was doing the best they could, and they made it through. Things got much better after the coronation. Seasons were changing, new bonds were being forged, and old bonds were being retied and strengthened."_

_"Then there was a surprise, and once again, everything changed. Only, this time, for the better..."_

* * *

Star's P.O.V.

Things had been getting much better since the whole 'Frozen' incident, as everyone liked to call it.

The day after Elsa and Anna freed me from my room (and I helped kick the Duke of 'Weasel Town' out of Arendelle forever), I sat them both down to tell me the whole story. Yes, I'd seen the whole thing, but they didn't know that. They couldn't know about that... yet. Plus, I wanted to hear what had happened from their point of view. I thought it would be good, both for them and for me, to hear what had been going through their heads at the time. I did my best to stay neutral and not look anything but sympathetic, that way they would tell each-other -and me- everything.

So basically, we all ended up in the middle of the room in a group hug sobbing, none of us able to account for the last few seconds.

Then, I talked to Kristoff. He told me what he had been thinking and feeling the whole time, and what had happened from his point of view. How he had met Anna, how he had reacted to her offer and what she had told him. (_Kristoff_**: "**And then I said 'You mean to tell me you got engaged to a man you met that day?!'" _Me_**:** "Seriously? She didn't see anything wrong with those words?" _Kristoff_**: "**Nope."_ Me:_ "Wow." _Kristoff_**:** "You think she really would have done it?" _Me_**: **"With the way things used to be around here? I have no doubt that she would've.") Then I asked him the hard questions.

"So Kristoff, when did you figure out for the first time how you truly felt about Anna?" I asked bluntly.

"What!"

"Kristoff, don't deny it. You've made it clear the whole time you were talking. Just tell me."

(Sigh) "Honestly? When I had to leave her behind in Arendelle."

"Why did you come back?"

"Sven. Sven stopped me about half way up the hill. He tried to make me go back. I argued with him, saying that she was with her true love and he just gave me this look. Then I felt a strong wind behind me. I turned around and saw the snowstorm. I knew something was wrong so I ran back here as fast as I could to make sure Anna was alright."

"You didn't even think when you did that, did you?" It was less of a question than a statement. "You just reacted on instinct."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kristoff trailed off.

"Then there's only one more thing I need to ask." Kristoff straightened up and looked me in the eye. "How do you really feel about Anna? Do you just like her a lot, or think she's pretty or something else..."

Kristoff sighed. "I don't really know. I just feel different when I'm around her. Like the whole world just gets brighter from her presence, and people are happier. She just has that effect on people I guess. Sometimes I forget that their are other people around because it's like she's the whole world and all I want to do is make sure she's safe..."

Kristoff trailed off, embarrassed he had just confessed all that to me. I searched his emotions: confusion, embarrassment, hope... but there was one emotion there that overshadowed the rest, and it left no doubt in my mind as to his intentions. Smiling, I said what I was hoping I'd be able to say when I first walked into the room to talk to him.

"Then you have my blessing."

His head snapped back up "What?!"

"From what you told me- just now and before - and you actions, I can tell that you truly love Anna, and from what she's told me, I know that she loves you to. So, as Handmaiden to the Queen and Caregiver to the Princess of Arendelle, you have my blessing. And I'm pretty sure Elsa will give her's to. We'll have to speak with her next."

"We?"

"Yes we. You, for one, are terrible with words, and Elsa only wants her baby sister to be happy and, you know, not to have any regrets later on. Not I think that Anna would ever regret loving you, or you her. "

"I honestly think that you two are meant to be together. So, I'm in this with you. I want Anna to be happy. If you want I'll help you when you speak with Elsa. She may approve of you but you still have to ask her, as Anna's older sister and as her guardian, for permission to get engaged."

"Engaged?" Kristoff asked.

"Well if I'm any judge, you two are already courting. So you just have to wait for awhile to make sure that you're both ready for this. But I think it would be best to ask Elsa for permission to pursue Anna's hand before you actually ask Anna herself."

"Okay..." Kristoff mumbled in a daze.

"Kristoff, are you okay? Am I going to fast? Do you want to wait awhile before you do anything? I know I get ahead of myself sometimes..."

"No, it's just... I never thought something like this would happen to me, you know?"

I nodded "Ya, I know..." I whispered to myself sadly. Trust me, when I was growing up, I would have never imagined that I would end up like this. Not that I'm unhappy with my life! I love Elsa and Anna , and I love living here in Arendelle. I just never imagined that I'd would end up so far from home.

"So... are you some kind of love expert?" Kristoff asked with a grin, breaking my train of thought.

"Something like that." I smiled.

* * *

The weeks flew by. Elsa was busy getting to know her people. They were a kind-hearted bunch, but very quick to anger if someone was cruel about family or friends. I loved the people of Arendelle, and I taught Elsa everything I could about the people from what I had learned on my days off. We often went on walks through the garden, or through town together as we talked. The people quickly decided that she was the kindest ruler that they had ever had. So when we went into town on our walks, the people usually waved and smiled, almost like when you see your best friend on the way to the market. Though, they were still respectful of her position as Queen, and they bowed when they said hello. That's what I love best about Arendelle, the people keep perspective, being kind and happy about Elsa, while still treating her with the respect she deserved as their beloved Queen.

Olaf was having a blast in Arendelle. After the first couple of days, the people of Arendelle got used to the walking, talking snowman in their midst. After all, their Queen had impossible ice powers, so why should a living snowman worry them? Elsa though was having some trouble getting used to Olaf. Anna said that since Elsa built him that basically made her his mom! When Elsa regained consciousnesses, Elsa forbade Anna from ever telling Olaf about their conversation. Anna still called Olaf her nephew though. Luckily, Olaf was very _very_ oblivious.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were getting closer each day. Kristoff had taken my advice and was getting to know Anna better before asking to be anything more. To him, it seemed like every day he was finding out something else about her that made him love her more. He was getting closer and closer to making the biggest decision of his life. And Kristoff knew it.

And Anna? Oh, Anna was loving the attention she was getting. Elsa was back to running about the castle with her, nor was she above the occasional snowball fight (Just cause your Queen, doesn't mean you can't have fun every once in awhile) Olaf loved to play, he almost never stopped! Then there was Kristoff. Kristoff was spending a-lot more time with her. They were getting to know each-other so well, she felt like she could trust him with anything.

Kristoff knew that it was time. He spoke with me and we agreed that it was time we talked to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was in her bedroom, getting out some of her old drawings of herself and her sister, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, thinking it was Anna again, asking for the thousandth time if she was sure she hadn't borrowed her winter boots.

Elsa turned around to tell Anna she hadn't and to stop asking her, when she froze. The person in front of her wasn't Anna, it was Kristoff. He had never come to speak to her before.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here?" She winced internally at her bad choice of words.

Kristoff, however, didn't seem to mind. "Elsa, I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

Elsa, curious at the strange behavior from the young mountain man, sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "What is it Kristoff?" Just then, she noticed that I was with him. She seemed to decide that my reason for being here would be explained, so she said nothing.

"I would like to ask you, er, I mean is it OK f, I mean- OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

I put a hand on him arm to silence him. "Elsa, my Queen, Kristoff and I came here tonight to speak to you about a very important matter." I looked over at Kristoff, who seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. I motioned with my head, encouraging him to speak.

"Elsa, I would like to ask you for permission to ask Anna for her hand in marriage." Kristoff looked down nervously, obviously expecting to be rejected.

Elsa had a look of slight surprise and, I could tell, slight amusement. In truth, she -like I- had been expecting this for quite some time. Thus, she knew just what she was going to say.

"Kristoff, are you sure about this? Are you sure you are you sure you're ready for this?"

Kristoff looked up at Elsa "I'm sure. Anna is the most wonderful person I've ever met! She's smart, funny- There isn't anyone else that I would rather spend my life with."

Elsa and I were surprised by this. (and that didn't happen much anymore) Neither of us had expected such words from Kristoff. We looked at each-other for a moment and then looked at him.

"Kristoff, can you wait outside the door for a moment please?" asked Elsa.

Kristoff nodded and left the room. I had expected this. Me and Elsa looked at each-other. We had been doing this a lot lately. This ordeal had left us closer than before. Sometimes it almost seemed like we could hear each-others thoughts. Thus before she even said it, I knew what her question would be.

"What did you say to him?" Asked Elsa, knowing that Kristoff would've come to me first.

"I gave him my blessing." I said simply.

Elsa nodded. "Kristoff, you can come back in now."

* * *

I was, once again, watching the situation play-out from my room. Only this time through the window.

Kristoff approached Anna. Her back was turned to him, and she was playing with a little girl. Kristoff smiled when he recognized her. she was Nadia's daughter, Melody. Nadia had taken to bringing her to the castle now that people were allowed back in the gates. Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Kristoff! Bye Melody!" Anna turned and waved as the little girl ran off, sensing that the two adults should be alone ("Note to self," I thought "Investigate that later.")

"Hey Anna. Can I talk to you?" Kristoff asked, nervously.

"We're already talking." Anna pointed out.

"Oh, ha right. Sorry." Said Kristoff. There was a long pause, Anna gave Kristoff a 'are-you-going-to-talk?' look.

"Oh, right" Kristoff took a deep breath. "Annawillyoumarryme?"

"What?" Anna said, confused.

"Anna," Kristoff started again "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I was wondering, Would you marry me?"

Anna stood there for a moment, shocked. Then, she jumped up, squealed, wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, and kissed him. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she spoke as they broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for breath.

I watched from my room, happy for the young couple. Elsa and me had both given Kristoff our blessing. Now, it looked like Anna had too. Soon we would be preparing for a wedding, and everyone would have reason to celebrate. But, as most things in my life, the events after this didn't exactly go according to plan. Sometimes I seriously think the universe hates me.

* * *

**I hope that was okay, I had major writers block with it. It took me FOREVER to finish it. And then there was the spell check, and the rereading, etc. Plus, I don't think that some of the characters liked it very much...**

**Kristoff: No kidding! You made me sound like an idiot! A lovesick idiot!**

**Star: Kiche! Get in here with the Duck Tape! And Kristoff, you were acting like a love-sick idiot!**

**Kristoff: Star! Don't defend her! Hey, Get that crazy wolf away from me! Don't you dare! Get that Duck Tape off me! Star!**

**Star: Hey you brought it on yourself! anyway readers, Miss Pack here would like to tell you that Reviews make her very happy and speed up the writing process. Since I don't want to go crazy anytime soon and I doubt you want me to either, I would suggest you do that before****_SOMEONE_**** drives me insane!**

**Kristoff: Ha-Ha! take that, I got it off you crazy wolf!**

**Star: (Walks towards him with a frying pan) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!**

**Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs out of room)**

**Please R&amp;R! Those two will kill each-other if I don't get another chappie up soon! Also, if your characters rebel, Duck Tape ****_ALWAYS_**** comes in handy! 'Till the next time, Love ya!**


	9. A New Danger

**Updated:12/12/16**

**Chapter 8**

Video Diary Star P.O.V.

_"The time had come."_

_"A storm was brewing. It was something none of us had ever expected. I had begun to think that the day would never come. That Anna and Elsa would die without ever knowing, that I would never be able to tell them the truth. But now, now I had a new responsibility, though the mission was the same one I had begun years earlier."_

_"Little did I know that this one, would take much, much longer..."_

* * *

Star P.O.V.

Something was wrong. I had been having dreams again. Things were about to change. But every morning when I woke, I had forgotten the dream, and all I knew was the feeling it gave me. Still, I thought maybe I was just being paranoid, that I was just imagining it. My subconcious, of course, knew I was lying to myself. As many had said and many would come to say: My feelings are never wrong.

Never the less, life went on as usual. Anna and Kristoff's betrothal had been announced, and the preparations were just about complete. The flowers had been chosen, the dress made, and the cake (which was currently staying chill thanks to Elsa) baked. All that was left was for the decorations to be set up, and that would be done in a couple of days. Kristoff and Anna were to be married at the end of the week.

So, of course, that's when it all went wrong.

* * *

The young man rode into Arendelle, terrified. What he had just witnessed was impossible. He knew that, anywhere else, nobody would ever believe him. They'd think he'd gone mad. But, after all that had happened in Arendelle just a few short months ago, he felt that at least one person might just take him seriously.

Elsa and I were in her sitting room, going over some important royal documents, when Gerda came in looking for Elsa.

"Your Highness!" She cried in relief. "There is a man here to see you. He said that something impossible is happening along Arendelle's southern border!"

Elsa and I looked at eachother and noded. "Bring him in Gerda." Elsa spoke calmly.

Gerda nodded nervously. "Yes your Magesty."

Elsa and I looked at eachother, having one of our 'staring conversations' as Anna called them. Gerda was a senior member of the staff. She was not shaken easily. Both of us were curious as to what this man was here for, but neither of us wanted to speak. Then, Gerda came back in with the frantic young man.

"MY QUEEN! SOMTHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"Gerda," I spoke calmly. "Leave us."

"What is your name?" Elsa asked, trying to calm the young man down.

"My name is Rowan, your Majesty" He took a deep breathe, trying to calm down.

"Rowan," I asked quietly. "What happened?"

The young man's eye's glazed over, partially from remembering, partially from fear.

"It was yesterday evening..."

"Me and some of my friends were heading over to my house. All of a sudden, this black fog- more smoke than fog really- just comes out of nowhere. At first it didn't seem all that important, but then Derick- my friend- touched it. He started running an' screaming further into the smoke, screaming nonsense I couldn't begin to understand. Then his brother Erick trys to go after him. The second he touches the smoke, the same thing happens to him. Then Soren has a go at it. When he touches the smoke he falls over and curls up into a ball, saying that _'it'_s_'_ happening again, and that that _'they'_ are going to get him this time."

"Then the rest of us- Me, Jakob, and Markus- started running. But the smoke followed us, almost like it had a mind of it's own! We ran back towards our village to warn the others, but it was too late. The entire village had been over run by this smoke. Then, it gets Jakob."

"He started to chase me and Markus, babbling nonsense bout how he was going to kill us this time. It was strange though. Jakob looked like he didn't even know who was who. He looked about ready to kill anything that moved. But when one of the other people who had been effected by the smoke passed by, it was like he didn't even see them."

"Me and Markus got out of the village safely. We decided to go to the next village over for help. We headed to the village just south of ours. But, before we even got there, we heard the screams and saw the smoke."

"We went to a village a little further north than ours, and were just in time to see it be taken over by the smoke madness as well. That's when me and Markus figured out that it was headed north. Straight to the Sea city of Arendelle."

"We knew we had to warn you, Milady, that it was coming. We ran into town, jumped onto the nearest horses, and started to ride this way. The fog got Markus as we were riding out of town, but I escaped. Milady, what are we gonna do? Is this the end of Arendelle?!"

**Elsa P.O.V.**

What Rowan had just told us was terrifying. Star's reaction was worst.

As he started to tell his story, I saw Star flinch at the words 'Black Fog' and 'like Smoke'. Then, as the story went on, she got paler and paler, which probably isn't possible considering she's paler than I am. Then, the story ended.

"Thank you for telling us this, Rowan." Star shakily got to her feet. "We'll get to work on this immediately."

Star summoned Nadia in and bid her to get him acomidations somwhere in Arendelle. Then, she quietly shut the door. I had been silent ever since Rowan finished his story, waiting to hear whatever was exactly going on that Star knew to made her so upset. Star closed the door, turned around, pressed her back to it, and looked at me. After staring for a few seconds, the shock and disbelief never leaving her face, she fainted.

I jumped up and ran over to her "Nadia, Gerda! Come quickly!" Just then, I noticed how cold Star's skin was.

I wasn't cool like she was sick. It was cold like mine, like it had never been warm in her life, but never frozen. And then another thought hit me. How old was Star exactly? I searched my memories and see the same youthful face. No change had taken place in the 12 years we'd know eackother. I was told that she was 14 when she first came to work as my companion, so she should look to be about five years older than I. But the lax face before me seemed far younger. 16 perhaps? How had this escaped my notice?

As the maids carried Star back to her room, I called Kai to bring me all the documents he could find about Star. I sat at her bedside with Anna- who I had told of the Smoke and Star's fainting spell- waiting for to come to. We went over her file together. Nothing. She as a blank slate. Her file was one piece of paper. This wasn't right.

**Star's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room, head still spining from the weight of what I had learned this afternoon. It just couldn't be! Then, I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Star,' Anna asked gently. "Are you alright?"

I was a confused by her tone. "Yes..." It was like she was trying to ease me into somthing.

"Star," Elsa's voice was soft. "What's going on. And the truth. We need to know what's happening. If this is as bad as what Rowen said, you can't lie to us anymore."

One look around the room said it all. The open files, the scuff marks on the floor, the half eaten plates of food... they had been looking and now they wanted to know why. And this time, I was sure that they were ready.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you the truth. But it's a long story. Let's eat and then we'll sit down next to the fireplace like we used to when I told you guys story's. And then... then I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH! Cliffhanger! What will Star Tell Anna and Elsa? What secrets of the past will be revealed? And most importantly, What is that Dark Fog/Smoke? find out next chapter!**

_**Star:**_** Kristoff! Come back here!**

_**Kristoff:**_** AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Me: **_**Seriously you guys are still at it?**

_**Star:**_** He has to learn to be patient, otherwise none of us will ever get any peace! now if you'll excuse me, I need to teach Kristoff how to do this properly. Oh by the way, R&amp;R readers! We seriously need those comments if we're ever gonna get any peace around here! Good-day Miss Pack. (Turns) Kristoff! Get yourself back here right now!**

**Ok, let's play a little game of: What's Star trying to teach Kristoff how to do! Is it:**

**A. Drive**  
**B. Use A Computer**  
**C. Cook**  
**D. Wash Laundry**

**TTNT!- SilverStarPack**


	10. Smoke, Stories, and Shouting

**Updated:12/20/16**

**Chapter 9**

Star P.O.V./Video Diary

_"It was time."_

_"I told them the truth. At least, all of it I could at the time. With everything that was about to happen they deserved it. And need it. I told them everything they would need to know 'til this was all over and done with. And then I promised to tell them my secret. Which would also reveal my greatest fear..."_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V. Stars Perspective

Me, Elsa, and Anna sat by the fire. Night had fallen. Elsa and Anna were sitting in-front of me, their backs to the fire. To an outsider, the situation would have seemed calm, homelike. It was anything but. I could sense the tension and worry in the two girls before me. For a normal person, you would have to know them to see it. The slight tension in Elsa's shoulders. Anna's nervous habit of playing with her fingers. It was time to tell them a part of my story.

"That cloud, is fear. Pure fear. Once this Fear had a master called Pitch Black. But Pitch was sealed away a hundred years ago and now that fear just exists as a smoke, infecting people with endless nightmares."

"That Smoke feeds off of peoples fears. Arendelle has been a steady food source for almost 12 years. There was a sharp increase in that fear- you know why- and that made Arendelle a target. It's headed this way, so as to be closer to it's food source. But then, the fear stopped coming. The Smoke, not dissuaded the least little bit, continued on it's journey, infecting people with images of their worst fears and fearing off of it. That, is what is happening to Arendelle. At this rate, The Smoke will be here at sunrise the day after tomorrow"

I looked at them again and I didn't need to sense it to know what they were feeling. Elsa and Anna were terrified. They didn't know what to think. A Smoke that forces peoples into their nightmares and then feeds off their worst fears?! Then Elsa spoke up, trying to put on a brave face in a seemingly hopeless situation.

"What can we do to stop it?" She questioned.

I turned to look at her. "Elsa, your powers have almost unlimited potential. There is something you can do."

What?!" Elsa asked eagerly, ready to do anything to keep Arendelle from such a fate.

"It's called a Time Lock. It sort of just stops everyone within it. You could literally freeze Arendelle in time, keeping everyone frozen from being effected, and shutting off the smokes influence to the ones already it's already infected. That smoke can only live so long after it's food source has been cut off."

"Then lets do that!" Anna spoke excitedly.

I held up my hand for silence. "There is a problem though. Unfreezing everyone."

"What do you mean?" Asked Anna.

"The Time Lock will put you all in a sort of deep freeze, you won't be conscious of what's going on. With this kind of thing the one who cast the Time Lock can't break it themselves."

"Well why does it have to be broken." Asked Anna, confused. "Won't it just run out eventually?"

"The Time Lock will last Three Hundred years, and everyone under it will be frozen for the whole time. If it isn't broken before Three Hundred years have passed, then everyone who has been frozen will die."

"Well, them you can just go outside the 'Time Lock' and undo it once the Smoke is gone." Spoke Anna triumphantly.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple my dear" I said. "It has to be a relative of yours with the same powers as Elsa, that's the only way it will work. You see, this is a blood lock. Only someone of the same blood and the same powers can break it."

"Well then why did you even bring it up if we can't do it!" Anna seethed angrily.

Elsa started to open her mouth to silence her younger sister, but I stopped her "Elsa, Anna has a point." Then I turned to look at Anna. "But, Anna doesn't know of everything that has ever gone on within these walls."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa, before Anna could say something rude.

"To answer that question," I said with a small smile "I need to tell you how I came to be here."

* * *

"Twenty-Three years ago, I was walking through the forest a few miles outside of Arendelle, looking for something, I didn't know what. I had been told that there was something around here that needed my attention. What I found was something I never expected." (**Anna:**Wait a second, Twenty-Three years ago! Wouldn't you have been like, Three?" **Me:**I'm not as young as I look." My smile tight.)

"Anyways, as I was walking through the forest, I saw three horses running down a nearby path. They were carrying a man and two women, one of which was holding a very young boy. The events that followed would change his life forever. His parents were taking him to Grand Pabbi and the rock trolls. He was gifted, like you Elsa. His parents had come to them searching for a 'cure' to his 'illness'. The only way to remove his powers was to erase his memory of them, and anything that would remind him of them. That also meant, however, that everyone who knew of his existence, except the three adults there that night, would have to forget about him. And, that he couldn't keep living with his family. His parents agreed to the 'cure'."

I bit those words out with a little bit of disgust, but not much as I might have. After all, what I was going to tell them would change their lives.

"The Boy was sent home with the second woman, to be raised by her and her husband. When you were nine Elsa, I got a job here at the castle. Every day off I got I would go to visit the boy, Jack. That is, until a few years ago." I looked at Elsa and she looked at me. She knew of the boy I was speaking about and why I had stopped visiting. But she didn't know the boy's secret.

I grasped their hands gently. "That boy, is your brother."

The girls gasped "How is that possible?!" Anna and Elsa screeched at the same time.

"Six years before you were born Elsa" I started calmly "Your parents had a baby boy. That was their firstborn. They named him Jackson. When he was 4 he discovered his powers and he showed them to your parents. They were horrified. They brought him to the rock trolls, suppressed his powers and erased his memories. Then they got the rock trolls to erase the memories of all of Arendelle while they destroyed any mention of your brother in the royal records."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna demanded.

I smiled sadly at her "I wanted to, very badly. But it wasn't the right time. Plus, I didn't want you to hate your parents."

"Why didn't they do that to me?" asked Elsa, both thankful and confused.

"You were 9 when they found out about your powers," I said "By that point it was too deeply imprinted in you to erase. They didn't have a choice."

"So," Anna grinned. "We just go find our brother, unlock his memories, and then cast the Time Lock? Easy."

"Anna-" I started.

Anna put a hand up to stop me and sighed "Let me guess, 'It's not that simple'?"

I nodded "I'm afraid not." I looked at Elsa and saw the realization dawning on her face.

"Nine years ago, your brother, Jack, was ice skating with his adopted little sister. The ice started to crack. He saved the little girl, Emma, but he fell in."

"Anna groaned in frustration "Great! So he's dead?! Now what are we gonna do!"

"Anna!" Reprimanded Elsa.

"Sorry"

"Actually, he's alive." I stated. "Though nobody knows it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa, silencing her sister with a look.

"It was my off day when it happened. I brought Emma home and stayed for the funeral. That night, I went back to the pond where it happened. I was going to set up a memorial. So I was there to witness what happened next. You see, your brother's powers were never completely gone, just hidden. When he fell in, he subconsciously wrapped himself in his powers and that saved his life."

"But what happened?" Demanded Anna before her sister could silence her.

"Well, your powers Elsa," I said "Give you a connection to Luna, the woman in the moon. She brought Jack out of the pond and completely unlocked his powers. The problem is, when he used his powers, because of the suppression, it was too much of a strain on his body and mind. He doesn't remember his life before he woke up in that pond."

"Whoa, Whoa, Wait! You mean the man in the moon?" Asked Anna in disbelief "That's just an old wives tale!"

"Woman in the moon actually. The story has gotten a bit mixed up through the generations. And that's just the thing," I said "It isn't just some story. You see, there are two sisters watching over us all. Luna and Solana. They protect us, both directly and through the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Questioned Elsa.

"People who were chosen to protect the world by Luna and Solana. Though, it's technically Luna who is really in charge of them."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Elsa skeptically.

I sighed. _'Stay hidden. It is not yet time.' 'I know.'_ This was not something I could tell them.

"I've been taught many things, not all of which I can tell you right now. But I'll make you a deal. Once all of this is over, I tell you the rest, ok? I'll tell you how I know about all this... and I'll tell you who I am."

"Okay." Elsa agreed before her sister could comment. "So, what do we do?"

I could tell she had more questions, but unlike Anna, she was willing to wait for answers.

"Well, I think that it would be best if you and Anna stayed here in Arendelle. So, I would like to wait 'til you and Anna have completed the Time Lock. Then I'll go and find your brother, I'll make him remember, and I'll bring him home before the Three Hundred years are up."

"All right" Said Elsa "Teach us how to do that, and then leave. We'll stay here and wait for you to come back, obviously."

I smiled at them. These girls, children whom I had watched grow into young women, were just as wonderful as I had thought they'd be. We were a family and we were going to face this together as such.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with the updates! For my readers, I'd just like to thank you for being so awesome! And- OH NO! Here comes trouble!**  
**Star: KRISTOFFFFFFF! COME BACK HERE!**  
**Me: For those of you who guessed as to last chapter question: while Star has been trying to teach Kristoff all of these, the one she is currently dragging him kicking and screaming towards is-**  
**Star: (bursts into room) Kristoff! Get back here! Your going to have learn to drive sometime!**  
**Me: Star! you ruined it! I was going to say it all cool and stuff and you just ruined it!  
****Star: Sorry Miss Pack! Its just that he's being so IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW! He needs to learn to drive, Not only just because, but so he can help out more, and KRISTOFF WHERE ARE YOU!  
****Me: He's in the closet.  
****Kristoff: (bursts out of closet) OH COME ON! Why'd you have to help her!  
****Me: because, 1) I'm getting tired of this and, 2) because I need you two out of here so I can finish this in peace!  
****Star: YOU WERE HELPING HIM!  
****Me: It was the only way to shut him up! Well readers, since I OBVIOUSLY! can't get any peace I'll just shut this off here. oh and, if you want you can vote for what you want Star to teach Kristoff next! (Grins evilly)  
****Kristoff: WHAT! NNNNOOOOO! (runs out of room)  
****Star: KRISTOFF GET BACK HERE!  
****Me: You know the drill, RR folks! see y'all later!**


	11. Halfway There Yet?

**Updated:12/20/16**

_**A/N: Shout out to Roseline Jones: I'll try to hurry. Also, why do you have a Katana within reach of small children? I'm pretty sure that's a health hazard...  
Anyways.. Enjoy the show!**_

**Chapter 10**

Video Diary/Star P.O.V.

_"It worked."_

_"We cast the Time Lock. The fate of Arendelle now laid in my hands. I headed towards the docks with my new adoptive sibling. Disguised as her sister, I could get to America without a hitch. Then, of course, more surprises. Why Universe?! Why do you hate me!? (sigh) My only thoughts (Besides the whole 'universe' thing) were 'Here we go again'..._

* * *

Elsa P.O.V.

I looked over the courtyard, towards to horizon. Star had left this morning, saying that it would be easier to leave right away, so as to have more time to prepare. It was sunrise. The Time Lock would be set at Sunset. This was Arendelle's last day for who knew how many years. I could only hope that Star would be alright, and that she would find our Brother.

I smiled a bit at that. Our Brother. If anyone but Star had told me that, I might have thought that they were crazy. But Star knew. She knew so many things. She always had. 'How?' I wondered 'How does she know these things? Where is she from? What's her story?' We had always trusted her, that would never change. But that didn't mean we didn't want answers. But that was Ok. For us, we would know in a few short hours. For Star? It could be much much longer...

* * *

Star P.O.V.

I had gone back too Jack's village, Burgess. There, I found his 'sister' Emma. I told her everything. Including some of the things that I hadn't told the girls. I could sense this wasn't some quick fix thing. This would take more than a couple months, or even a couple years. This would take generations. Emma would not live to see her Brother again. If she was never gonna see him again, then she deserved to know truth.

Me and Emma boarded the ship that was to set off for America. You see, when Jack had woken up and not known anything, he had gotten so frustrated that he had gone half way around the globe to get away from it. (that's Jack for ya') He had gone to the town (I can't call it a village apparently) of Burgess, named so because it's first inhabitants had been a part of this little craftsman's village.

Emma's parents had died a few months ago. There was nothing holding her here now. As the sun went down, we looked back and watched Arendelle, knowing what would happen. Knowing that, one of us would never return, and that it would be along time before the other ever would.

* * *

Elsa P.O.V.

It was time. Star had told me what I needed to do. The townsfolk had been told what would happen. They were settling everything so that it wouldn't be damaged or in the way, and they were all waiting in their homes. They knew that, to us, it would seem like no time had passed, but they just wanted everything together, just in case.

We were all gathered together. Me, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and of course Sven. (Because, of course, the reindeer has to be here.) I stood facing the balcony staring into the sunset, watching until only a sliver of light was visible over the horizon. Anna walked over and looked at me. I nodded. Anna nervously took out the knife that Star had given us. It was about six inches long, with a curved blade. One of a unique pair, it was meant to be held with the tip towards the wielder, backhanded.

Anna carefully slit my left hand, wincing as she did so, and then stepped back next to Kristoff. I turned back towards the window and paused, if only for a second. After all, this might be the last sunset I see for awhile. I took a deep breathe, and held out my hands, palms facing up, like I was waiting for someone to place their's on-top of mine. As I slowly let the breathe out, I released my powers just as Star told me to. When three drops of blood had fallen, it would be done.

I felt it swirl through the air around me and doing just as Star said. As my blood dripped to the floor- ticking off my last seconds- I watched Arendelle quickly covered in snow and ice. The few people who were out quickly became icy statues. The Lock then started to work on this room, slowly swirling inwards. First Sven and then Olaf were frozen.

Anna and Kristoff put their arms around each-other, Anna gave me an encouraging smile, and then they were frozen too. I turned back towards the sunrise, thinking of what was to come. 'Star be careful.' I thought. I glanced down at the three drops of blood on the ground, then looked straight ahead, right where my brother would be when I woke up.

And then every thing went black.

* * *

Star P.O.V.

Emma and I watched as the time lock took hold of Arendelle. Only a few would remember. When the city was completely frozen, it shimmered out of view. Then, a sort of glow swirled around the heads of everyone on the ship except us. After it disappeared, everyone looked confused for a moment, but then went back to their activities. The confusion was normal. It was due to the resettling of memories. They had forgotten Arendelle. The whole world had.

We looked at each-other sadly. For the next goodness knows how long, we would be the only ones who remembered Arendelle. But now was not a time to be sad. we had a new life to look forward to. We needed to be brave. It would be hard, but we would make it. I hoped.

* * *

It was difficult at first.

Emma and I basically had to reinvent our History. Well at least, Emma did. New beginnings are always tough, but I'm more than experienced in starting over. But still, at first there are a few slip-ups. Such as talking about something that you saw that happened to happen before you were 'born' or talking about the country you were born in that nobody remembers exists. But, we adapted pretty quickly, and were soon used to our new lives.

We settled in Burgess and built a little house. Well, I built a house, Emma helped. It wasn't much. At that time, Burgess was still very rural. There were, of course, the craftsmen and their families. But almost everyone still had at the very least chickens, most a-lot more than that.

It didn't take long for a pretty girl like Emma to get noticed. Me? I made sure I didn't. Soon, Emma had gotten married to a young man named Elliot Bennet. I moved in with them and we told him my secret. He actual took it pretty well. I actually ended up delivering their first child, which actually turned out to be twins, a son named Jason, and a daughter named Jena.

It was strange, now that I think of it. I lived through times that are now taught to sleepy (_or sleeping_) fifth-graders in history lessons. About fifty four years after Emma and Me arrived, I lived through the Revolutionary War. The American one, that is. (_Luna knows there's been plenty of them_) We were at the very edge of the fighting. It only reached us once, but it was terrifying non-the-less.

Time sped on, Generations passed. I saw Jack a few times, but I always looked away before he noticed me.

I never let Emma see him, the strain would have been too much.

It was strange, the looks he gave me. Most people could see me, but they didn't notice me. Others would see and notice me, but they would lose interest and look somewhere else after awhile. But Jack, It was like he was trying to genuinely figure me out. He hadn't worked out that the girls he saw over the years was the same girl, but he was curious. I knew that humans usually don't have white hair naturally. none of the four peoples do. But I was different and he could sense that, even if his glances of me were fleeting.

It was pretty annoying, just to wait. I told Emma that he wasn't here yet, even in the times he was. I felt terrible about it. But now that I look back, I think she knew. She knew it wasn't the right time, and she accepted that the right time wouldn't come in her lifetime. It's a very brave thing to do, to give-up someone you love, even if it's for their own sake.

Eventually, Emma and Elliot passed away. They had been dear friends of mine, and some of only a handful of people in the whole of history that knew my secret. The same secret that had been taught to their children.

When the Bennet children grew-up, most of them moved away. Only their eldest son, Jason, stayed. After his parents died, he took me in and I helped raise his family. Soon, a cycle began. When the Bennet children grew-up, usually all but one of the boys would move away. Then, after he got married, I would move in and we'd tell his new wife. It actually went better that you'd think. Usually.

There were one or two times when the girls would react... badly. There was Sarah, who fainted. Then there was Lily, who wouldn't speak to me for a month. Then, of course, there was Ashley. Now that was scary. But it usually turned out pretty well. Almost of of these girls had been born and raised in Burgess. They had known me for years, and I had been care for them most of their lives.

I think most of the people of Burgess knew about me. They protected me from outsiders. When somebody from the outside came, I would usually get an invitation to do something or another to be somewhere were he wasn't. They didn't know what I was, but they loved me in their own way. They loved how I cared for their children and how I did all these crafts for them, little and big. I was one of them, and they protected their own. Like a pack of wolves. There may be arguments within the pack, but they protected each-other when threatened.

The years flew by quickly. They were more wars _(The American Civil War, World War 1, World War 2, Vietnam, etc.)_, more fashion changes _(Hippies, Mods, Punks, Disco...)_and more back stories _(Like, a-lot)_. Every decade, I came up with a new back-story, just in case one of the new family's asked questions. It wasn't always easy. Once, I was babysitting with another girl for a new family in the community. I slipped up and said that I had loved this song that I knew from the first time I heard it. The only problem was that that song was thirty years old. Amber covered for me though. She said 'Yeah, I loved that song when mom showed us too.' saving me a difficult explanation.

Soon, It was a new millennium. And that's when things started to heat up.

* * *

**So now we've gotten to the end of the beginning. Nice, huh? And it only took like, what? Ten chapters. ...That is sad. Well I guess we'll just go through the drill and get it over with, huh? so...**

**Star: KRISTOFFFFFF!**

**Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Star: Come back here!**

**Me: That's it! I'm ending this now!**_**(Runs out of room)**_

**Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TO DOING!?**

**Kristoff: It's her fault! she's the one who wants me to learn to drive!**

**Me: Kristoff we all want you to learn to-**

**Star: MY FAULT! WHY YOU LITTLE- AAAAHHHHHHH! **_**(Attacks Kristoff)**_

**_(Kristoff screams) *CRASH, BANG*_**

**Me: Oh for Luna's sake! **_**(tries to intervene)**_

***BANG, BUMP* ( Kristoff screams, Author Screams, Silence. Star re-enters the room looking very disheveled)**

**Star: Well readers, Miss Pack is, um, busy at the moment so I'll send you off. remember you need to send a list of reviews to  
**_**1)**_**help everyone in this house keep their sanity  
**_**2)**_**help Miss Pack with her writing  
**_**3)**_**give me more Ideas on what I need to teach Kristoff about the modern world next and  
**_**4)**_**to send Miss Pack more duck tape.  
I really would rather not be taped to the wall, but I know she'll probably Duck Tape me if I leave it out. R&amp;R Happy reading!**


	12. The Prophecy

**Updated:12/21/16**

**Roseline James: Ooooohhhhhhh. Ok, good luck with that! Aaaannnnddddd maybe put that Katana a pad-locked cabinet. trust me, I was a smart kid, I got through the child-proof locks... on with the story!**

**Chapter 11**

Star's P.O.V. Video Diary

_"Things started happening that year."_

_"It was still early in the 21st century. Jack came back to Burgess. He was drawn here, though he didn't know it. Then things started happening. Wonderful, awful, amazing things. He remembered. Not everything, (The time was not right for that.) but at least some of it. We were getting closer and closer to when the time would be right. The only problem was, that time was running out. My journey was not over yet..."_

* * *

Star P.O.V.

Jack had a real adventure that year. It started in late march. Jack had come back to Burgess for the first time in months. I was bringing Jamie and Sophie out to play with the other kids when I noticed Jack, sitting on the fence just watching. I looked away, hoping he didn't notice me. At the same time, I was watching him from the corner of my eye, with out seeming to do so. It was a skill I had perfected.

Jamie's mother came out with Jamie's hat, saying that he wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at his nose. When Jamie asked who Jack Frost was, his mother said 'no-one dear, it's just an expression.' which earned an offended 'HEY!' from Jack, and a wince from me. I'm not sure, but I think he noticed that. I had told Jamie's mother the secret yes, but she didn't know he was Jack Frost.

Thankfully, he was distracted before he could investigate. Jack was annoyed, so he brought out his mischievous streak. He made a snowball and used his powers on it. He threw said snowball at Jamie, who, instead of getting upset, was effected by Jack's powers and started laughing. Things quickly snowballed (no pun intended) into a snowball fight between all the neighborhood kids.

This, of course, led to the very logical outcome of Jamie flying through the air and smashing head first into the park statue. I was about ready to strangle Jack about a dozen times over on that little 'ride'! He could have gotten Jamie hurt! It took a moment to remember that Jack still thought I couldn't see him, and a couple more to stop glaring at him.

* * *

I knew something was coming. I had been up late that night, watching the Guardians on my mirror. I had already known that Luna had chosen Jack to be a Guardian, but it was comforting to see it confirmed to others. Even with their lackluster responses to the news. What they didn't yet understand, was that Jack was a different kind of guardian that them. But, all in good time.

Soooooo of course they HAVE to kidnap him and throw him through a portal to the North Pole. Seriously? They could not have screwed that up more *face-palm*. They end up laughing at him and starting the ceremony, with North being all North, Tooth fangirling all over him** (**I almost wanted too slap her! I knew that it wasn't meant to be. *pause*_ I DON'T LIKE HIM!_ He's like a brother too me**)**, Sandy being genuinely happy for him, and Bunny glaring at him** (**He still hadn't forgiven him**)**. I followed them through the portal using my invisible cloak. **(**_DON'T LAUGH!_**)**

He told them about how he didn't want to be a Guardian and stuff. So yay, that's how I spent my weekend, (long weekend) following around Jack and a bunch of weirdos like a crazy invisible stalker. It was kinda cool watching Jack fight Pitch. (no pun intended) Jamie ended up seeing him too and Jack eventually became a guardian. Pitch, was resealed back in his prison. It wasn't the last battle, but we were getting close.

* * *

I was sitting at the house, sitting to Jamie telling his story about meeting Jack like I hadn't seen the whole thing already. Really, though, my mind was elsewhere. I soon put him and his sister to bed and went to my room. I was thinking of the prophecy, of what had to happen before I could go to Jack, free Arendelle, and see my loved ones again.

'Two daughters of the Sun,  
One of Fire, One of Life.  
Two sons of the Moon,  
One of Air, One of Ice.'

That was the Prophecy, and I had to wait for it to be fulfilled. Obviously, Jack was a Son of Luna, the woman in the Moon. I had been watching the other son and daughters since they had been born, all eighteen years of their lives.

Merida, Princess of the Scottish Highlands.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoic the vast, Chief of Berk.

Rapunzel, the lost princess of Corona.

These were the sons and daughters of the Celestials, I hadn't known it when I first heard the prophecy, but that was my mission in life. To find the children of the Celestials and bring them together. Jack, Elsa -and even Anna to a certain extent- were just the first. They were bound to one another. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**THERE! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Sorry, I've just been busy. I'm getting waaayyy to much into the habit of not finishing chapters. I've just been a little crazy lately, and a bit sick. I'll just let Star take it from here...**

**Star: Thank you Miss Pack. Now... PEOPLE YOU NEED TO COMMENT!**

**Me: Star!**

**Star: seriously! they know they could make this go faster by commenting, but they don't! HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

**Me: WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVTA YELL AT THE READERS!**

**Star: whatever. Please please PLEASE! comment! seriously, I need suggestions on how to make. him. stop!**

**Me: (pushes Star away from the computer) O-k, you're done. Anyway, R&amp;R people! Luv Ya!**

**Star: (whispers) Help. Me.**

**Me: Ever heard of dramatic over-kill?**


	13. A now it begins

**Updated 12/21/16 (AN: So apparently I accidentally deleted this chapter so I have to try rewrite it from memory. Joy)**

**Chapter 12**

Star P.O.V./ Video Diary

_"It was a bit difficult to make a plan to bring the kids together. After all, three of them lived in side timelines"_

_"A side timeline is a place that, in a lot of ways, never moved forward. It's a bit confusing but at the same time very simple. These side timelines for the most part are connected, so once you enter one you don't need another portal to get to the others. They technically exist in the same place as in the main world, but you cant see it. The portals are the only way to enter or exit."_

_"If you have no business being anywhere near the portals they will not appear for you. And most people get a very bad feeling when they're near one. But the problem was, I had to get someone through one..."_

* * *

Star P.O.V.

Now was the time. I packed my bags, gave the kids a hug, and promised I'd be back. For the first time in over a century I was leaving without knowing when I was coming home. Or if. But it was time. And that time would soon run out. In a way though? It was a relief. I had waited so long. Now I had to get to work.

* * *

Jack P.O.V.

I was wandering through the sky. It was one of those rare days were I didn't feel like doing anything. And there was no place in the world that would need winter brought too it for the next week. Though technically I don't even need to do that. So I let myself drift on the wind, letting it take me where it will, and thought. (Not that Bunny would believe that.) Imagine, the Guardian of fun not feeling playful!

Maybe that was what was bothering me. I was a Guardian now. With responsibilities and stuff.

No that wasn't it. What I did now was nothing new. I'd always been like this. This is what I had always done. At least... For as long as I could remember.

When I had become a Guardian I had to give my box of memories back to Tooth. I had visited once or twice but she had been too busy to help me. I wish I could remember more. I wish I could remember where I came from. I wish I could remember my sister's name. I wish I could remember anything about my previous life. I had talked too North about it but he said it would be better to let go. It was a long time ago and what would stirring up the past really do? So much time had passed that it would only bring pain he said. Better to leave it buried. I had left before he turned back around.

Suddenly wanting very much to get out of my head, I opened my eyes and checked out the place I'd ended up.

It was a forest. The climate seemed temperate. Maybe a bit of sea salt in the distance? 'Probably not too far from the ocean.' I felt like I needed to explore. The wind seemed to swirl around me. Pulling me forwards, almost leading me along. For kicks I decided to follow it. It seemed I was only getting deeper and deeper into the forest, and it was only getting darker. I hate to admit it, but I started to get nervous. I'm not too fond of the dark anymore. But just a second later, I entered a clearing. And the wind went still.

The meadow before me was perfectly round. No trees or shrubs. The grass seemed impossibly green. I guess I had been wandering longer than I thought because the sky was dark, and I could see thousands of stars. But that was really not what drew my attention. In the center of the clearing, I saw what looked like a fallen star. It was floating peacefully above the ground, giving off soft light. I couldn't help it. I felt drawn to that little star. I reached out to grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I startled and whirled towards the voice.

"You could hurt yourself, pulling a stunt like that."

"Where are you? Come out!"

A small figure stepped out of the shadows. It pulled back the hood of its cloak to reveal haunting blue eyes. Those eyes were framed by short, dark locks. The girl was small and slim, but it was clear she was at least 15 years old.

"You can see me?" She seemed to old to believe.

"Obviously." She smiled cheekily. "And you really shouldn't try to touch that thing. You could hurt yourself if you don't know what you're doing."

"You know what it is?" I asked as she approached.

She smiled at me. "It's a portal."

"How do you know that? And to where?"

She cupped a hand under the star. "I, like you Jack, am a guardian of sorts. This portal is a gateway to what is both past and present. A world that is current and yet out of time."

I was confused, and more than a bit annoyed, by her words. "What does that mean? Wait! How do you know my name?! Who are you?!"

She gave the same mischievous grin as before. "I am called many things. But you may call me Nia. And as to knowing your name, I have my ways. It's funny, most people are repelled by this place. But it seems you where drawn here. You must have business through the portal. I will open the Gateway for you."

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

And that was all I got out before she touched the star and I was sucked into what seemed way too much like one of Norths portals. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Wasn't good either. I tried looking for Nia, but I was kinda getting shaken like a rag-doll so that didn't happen. Of course that was only til the other end of the portal opened up and spat me out. And promptly dumped me on my head.

When I finally regained consciousness, I instinctively searched for my staff. I had dropped it while being tossed around. When I found it I quickly picked it up and checked it over. No damage. Thankful for small mercys, I finally turned my attention to my surroundings. The place seemed very similar. Same round clearing, same green grass. But the trees were different. The ones surrounding the other clearing had been ancient. These trees were by no means young, but they were at least a few centuries younger than the others. And most importantly, the Star was missing. Immediately recognizing I was in a different place, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**So peeps thats all for now! Hope this still makes sense! I literally had to rewrite the entire thing so it definitely is different from the original. By the way, Nia is a welsh name meaning 'Bright'. Please feel free to try and guess who Nia is before going on to the next chapter. Now, as to your suggestions for Kristoff-**

***knock***

**Me: yes?**

**Anna: are you talking to the readers now?**

**Me:'looks around frantically' um, no.**

**Anna: ok. Tell me when you are!**

**Me: ok! 'Breaths out sigh of relief'**

**Jack: is she gone?**

**Me:'nod'**

**Jack: good. Now about how you wrote me in this chapter-**

***Frenzied door knocking***

**Anna: SilverStar, SilverStar! Are you talking to them? Can i come in?**

**Me:'frantic whisper' Ok, dont own, review, help, please, love, BYE!**


	14. Weirdness Gets Weirder?

**Updated:12/21/16**

**Chapter 13**

Star P.O.V./ Video Diary

_"I had finally done it. He was there."_

_"I had successfully gotten Jack through the portal. What, did you really think I was going to leave Jack to get through the portal on his own? NOPE! If I hadn't helped him, it wouldn't ever have gotten done. I mean, it's not just like he's going to somehow just randomly wander to the portal and __magically__ figure out how to use it! Of course, it still wasn't time for him to meet me. Did I ever mention that Burgess has an__ awesome__ costume shop? It has everything!_

_You know even though this is a video diary, I feel the need to explain all this stuff. But then again, I know that this video diary won't be my personal journey forever. Someday, it will be a guide to those that come after me._

_But, back to the story! So Jack was through the portal. Now I just had to see to it that he met the others..._

* * *

Star P.O.V.

I had landed a couple of yards away from Jack. Due to the fact that I had more experience with portals than Jack. (And possibly it was partially the fact that he was momentarily stunned from landing on his head) I quickly sprung up and hid behind a tree so that he wouldn't know I was there. I took off my wig, (Thank goodness for awesome costume shops) stuffed it in my satchel, and pulled up the hood of my cloak. From my hiding place I watched him stand up and grab his staff. He surveyed the area around him and uttered what were probably the first words that came to mind. "Where the heck am I?" He then wandered around like a lost little kid. I almost laughed out loud but stopped myself just in time.

I knew he still had to find the others so I quickly started figuring out where everybody was and who was closest. As I figured out that last one- remembering that's why I brought him to _this portal-_ I smiled _"Ooooooh, this is gonna be fun." _I quickly retreated further back into the trees heading towards the closest of the other three. Letting out, as I did, a ghost of a laugh: Enough to guide Jack in this direction, but not enough to betray my position exactly. This was gonna be so fun.

* * *

Jack P.O.V.

I was looking around when I heard the laugh. It came from the left, so I immediately turned and headed that way. As I walked, I thought about that girl, Nia.

While she had been mysterious and annoying, something about her seemed familiar. Something about her eyes, like I had met her before. But of course that was impossible. I haven't exactly talked to that many people in the last three hundred years, and anybody before that would be dead. Maybe she just reminded me of someone I had known before. Ya, that was it. Just reminding me of someone I used to know. It was funny, but I could almost picture that person. Only the memory was muddled, (Like most of them) like looking through frosted glass. Great, just great. Three hundred and Eighteen years and I get hung up on a girl _now?! _And, not just one, but two! Two girls who I probably don't even like! And to top it all off, one of then is more that likely dead! Great, just great!

As I was finishing my mental rant, I heard something behind me crashing it's way over here. Before I could react 2 big huge dudes with scars and kinda scary looking swords crashed into me. They looked at me in shock for a moment before bolting like they had an army after them. I stared after them for a second and was about to walk away, when I noticed a satchel on the ground. I picked it up and stared at it for a second figuring that it belonged to those two dudes who'd bumped into me when I heard someone shout.

"Look he has the crown!" I whirled towards the sound and somehow wasn't surprised to find a bunch of guys standing there staring at me. well this day just got a whole lot weirder. Wait are those guys on horses, and wearing armor? What is going on here! Did She bring me to some kinda freaking Renaissance fair!? Once again there was a shout. "Retrieve the Crown at any cost!" Uh-oh, time to run!

The weirdest thing happened next. The lead guy's horse accidentally knocked him off, and instead of going back for him he ran up to me, grabbed the back of my hoodie and tossed me on. He probably figured he could just trot back home with me and that I'd be stuck. I grabbed the reins and tried to steer him in the other direction. He stopped and I gave him a little kick to the ribs. "Come on horsey I just wanna not get arrested." Then it got weirder.

The horse turned his head and looked at me. As he glared at me he noticed that I still had the satchel in my hand. He tried to bite it away from me, and then I jerked it away, and it all somehow dissolved into some kinda bizarre tug-of-war! And to top it all off, he almost THREW ME OFF A CLIFF! Then we were both trying to grab the satchel, and the branch broke, and then we fell. IT WAS SO FREAKY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT THE WEIRD STUFF TARGETS! AM I JUST A WEIRDNESS MAGNET OR SOMETHING?!

Thankfully me and the horse landed pretty far from each other and I high-tailed it out of there. I ended up hiding behind a bush next to this ivy covered rock wall. Thankfully, the apparently blood-hound-horse passed by without noticing me. After he had left I came out of hiding, breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to lean on the the rock to try and catch my breathe. And of course I fell.

There was an opening under the ivy. As I opened my eyes and rubbed my aching head I noticed the cave around me and the ivy in-front of me. It must have grown over the mouth of the cave. It was kinda weird that it had grown right over the opening, but what would be the point of someone putting it there? Then I noticed light coming from the other side of the cave. Well, as long as I was in here, (And away from that weird horse) I might as when explore. As I got to the other end I had to cover my eyes. The outside seemed pretty bright after the dark cave.

As my eyes adjusted and I opened then, I found a pretty solid reason for the ivy. It looked like this little mountain was hollow. There was a water fall and a little stream running through a very pretty little field. But I wasn't exactly paying attention to that right now, because there was a giant tower right in the middle of the place! So was that the reason for the ivy? I was gonna find out. I flew up to the window, knocked once, and jumped through. The place was deserted but clean, so someone had been here recently. "Weird." I said to myself.

**_BAM! _**Pain blossomed in the back of my head and I fell to the floor like a limp rag doll. I heard a scream and the world went dark.

* * *

**Hey People of the internet I'm back! Hehe... I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I know that this chapter in no way can make up for that. But hey, you guy's didn't reveiw and help me (points finger accusingly) Hehe.. sorry. I just have a majorly hard time sitting and writing. Writing story's in your head is very different from actually writing things down. Sorry if Jack's totally OOC, I'm not very good at writing the dudes' POV...**

**Jack: **_***Mumbles irritably***_** Can you just get it over with?! I was in the middle of a game!**

**Me: **_***Turns to Jack, who is coincidental duct-taped to a chair***_** Sure, just as soon as you say it.**

**Jack **_***sigh***_** SilverStar Totally owns this story. **_***whispers***_** but nothing else...**

**Me: SHUT-UP JACK! Any ways, please R&amp;R because it-**

**Anna **_***Bursts in***_** I FOUND YOU!**

**Me&amp;Jack: AAAHHHH!**

**Kristoff: **_***comes in breathing hard***_** Sorry **_***pant***_** SilverStar **_***pant***_** we couldn't **_***pant***_** hold her... **_***passes out***_

**Jack: END IT, END IT, END IT!**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!**

**Anna: INTERNET PEOPLE! I'M HEEEEEERE!**

**Me: GOODBYE AND REVIEW! LATER PEOPLES!**

**Anna: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jack: I JUST WANTED TO PLAY MY GAME!**


	15. And, They finally Meet

**Chapter 14**

**Star P.O.V./Video Diary**

_"Sssoooooo... that happened. I had gone ahead of Jack and waited in the rafters of the tower."_

_"Rapunzel has grown-up so much. I've been watching her since she was a newborn. And no, not in the creepy stalker way. That's just wrong. I've just been checking in on her through my mirror since she was a little baby, same as I have for the others."_

_"Anyways, She sang the sweetest song while I was waiting. (at the time I was thinking 'What's takeing him so long?' of course, I found out...) I know that most people don't notice the music, but she was perfectly in tune with it. That's her other gift. (aside from the first, obvious, one) The gift of song. It seems like three of the girls in this strange little family share that gift."_

_"Anyways, I'm getting off track. So Jack found Rapunzel. And she knocked him out. Of course I was up there laughing my head off, but they didn't know that. This wasn't my time to interfere. Unless absolutely necessary, I was to sit back and enjoy the show..."_

**Star P.O.V.**

I got to the tower while Rapunzel was counting for a game of hide-and-seek she was playing with Pascal. It. Was. ADORABLE! Then she started singing and it was super cute! And a little sad. She was so lonely. I watched and waited for Jack as Rapunzel danced around._ Seriously!_ What was taking that boy so long!? Meanwhile... Rapunzel's song... you know, i'm going to forgo any explanation.

"7 AM the usual moring line-up  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax  
Do laundry and mop and shine-up  
Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15"

"And so I'll read a book  
or maybe 2 or 3  
I'll add a few new painting to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basiclly  
Just wondering when will my life begin"

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache' a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventrilique  
Candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe scetch  
Take a climb, sew a dress"

"And then we read the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere"

"And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin'  
when will my life begin!"

"And tomorrow night  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do  
On my birthday  
Each year"

"What is it like  
Out there where they glow  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go"

And me of coarse, I'm- instead of thinking just how sad that song was- just thinking about how it's even possible for her to do that much stuff in a day! Well I was thinking about the sad thing, but it wasn't the first thing to come to mind.

Then,_ (finally!)_ Jack shows up. When he knocked, Rapunzel- being the smart girl she is- knew it wasn't Gothel and hid immediantly. When Jack came in, it was kinda hilarious. Here's this unsuspecting teen, (you know what I mean) looking around a random tower, and this little terrified girl sneaks up behind him with a frying pan and **Wham's** him on the head! Then, she squeaks in terror and hides behind a dress form! I mean seriously, you can't come up with this stuff!

Them Rapunzel and pascel have this little 'dissusion' about 'is-he-a-scary-bad-guy-or-not' and lock him in the wardrobe! Of course it took a few trys to get him inside. I'm pretty sure that she bruised his hand. Then, the weirdest thing...

Rapunzel puts a chair under the wardrobe handle and backs away, pointing the frying pan at it "Ok. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet" She looks in the mirror. "I've got a person, in my closet!" She grins happily _(and me and Pascel just look at her like 'what?!') _"Think I can't handle myself Mother? Well tell that to my frying pan!" she says to herself in the mirror, twirling said frying pan and hitting herself with it. The she found the crown. She and pascel messed with it for a while. There was a strange moment when she put it on properly, but then the moment was ruined by_ you-know-who._

Anyway, the jerk-face comes back _(did I forget to mention she was here earlier?)_ and yells for Rapunzel to pull her up _(Seriously, how strong is that girl?!)_ and then Rapunzel trys to show her Jack. But Gothel just yelled at her. Even Rapunzel -poor ignorant girl- could see that she would never get out that way. Then she did something that suprised me. _She lied! _Rapunzel told Gothel that the present she wanted was shells to make special paint. Shells that were _three days away._ Oh, clever girl! She managed to decieve Gothel -the Queen of Falsehood herself- into thinking that she was telling the truth.

Rapunzel put together some food for her and sent her off. I was looking on -wondering what in Luna's name she was going to do- when she pulled her dress form in up front of the wardroble Jack was in. Frying pan in hand, she threw a lock of hair around the handle and pulled it open. Jack promptly fell out, landing face first with a solid **thunk! **

Rapunzel tied Jack to a chair, hid herself in the rafters, and sent Pascel to try and wake him up. Pascel slaped Jack and hid. Then, when that didn't work, he slaped Jack again. And again. And a few more times after that. Then, _he sticks his tongue in Jack's ear! _Ew!

Jack snaps awake, slightly freaked out about being in a strange place after a strange day, and being knocked out and tied down. "Is this... _hair?"_ He asked, pretty freaked out and confused at this point.

"Strugling-strugling is pointless." Rapunzel yelled from her hidding place.

"What?!" asked poor Jack, confused beyond reason.

Rapunzed Hopped down and started to pull Jack further into the light. "I know why your here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Huh?!"

Rapunzel stepped into the light "Who are you, and how did you find me?" She questioned, frying pan in hand.

Jack was silent, still in shock from being knocked out and being snapped awake and now having a _very pretty_ girl standing right in front of him.

Rapunzel tightened her grip on the frying pan and held it up higher in the air. "_Who are you, and how did you find me?"_ She asked again, ready to whack him again if he tried anything.

Jack, seeing the threat of his future headach and/or concusion if things continued on their way, snaped out of it and spoke. "Uh, Hi. I'm Jack. Jack Frost. And for the record, I don't know who you are. Of for that matter, how the heck I even got here!" He got annoyed and started to grumble under his breathe "But I'll bet I know who does..."

Rapunzel glared at him. "Who else knows my location, _Jack Frost?" _

"Alright Blondie,"

"_Rapunzel." _Interupped said girl

"O-K, look I was in a situation galavanting through the woods, came across your tower and- Woah woah woah _wait!_ Where's my staff and satchel?!"

"I've hidden them. Somewhere you'll never find them." She proclaimed smuggly

Jack looked around "In than pot and behind the wardrobe." He deadpaned

**WAM!**

After Star stopped laughing, she watched Pascel stick his tongue in Jack's ear again. Jack wakes up. Seeing Pascel, he yelps and shakes his head.

"_Would you stop that!"_ He said angrily

"Now, they're somewhere you'll never find them." proclaimed Rapunzel "Soooo, what do you want with my hair? Too cut it?"

"What?!" came a startled Jack

"To sell it?" She continued like he hadn't said a word and with just as much suspicion.

"No! Look, the only thing I want with your hair Blondie, is to get out of it. _Literally!"_

"Wait , you don't want my hair?" asked a confused Rapunzel

"Why on earth would I want your hair?!" said the still confused Jack "Look kid, I was being chased,, I saw a tower, I climbed it. _End. Of. Story!"_

_"_Your telling the truth?" asked Rapunzel, pointing her frying pan at Jack.

"Yes! Because as I said before, why on earth would I want your hair?!"

"Hhmm..." Pascel climbed down Rapunzel's shoulder, onto the frying pan, and into Jack's face. He glared at Jack, pointing at Rapunzel in an obvious 'don't-mess-with-her' move. Then he backed off, leaving Jack to wonder what the heck had just happened.

Rapunzel started to have a hushed discusion with Pascel, deciding wether or not what she was about to do was a good idea. Meanwhile, Jack decided he'd had enough of crazy land and tried to skooch his chair towards the window.

"Ok," Started Rapunzel, turning around and foiling his escape plan. "I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"Deal?"

Rapunzel hopped up on the fireplace "Look here." she pulled him around with her hair and knocked him over and onto his face (for some reason he didn't think it was the first time). She pulled back a curtain "Do you know what these are?"

Jack managed to turn himself on his side. On the wall above the fireplace, their was a mural of what apeared to be lights in the night sky, floating over a forest. Jack got this feeling from it. It was a sadness and a longing, something He himself was familiar with. And suddenly something clicked in his head. Jack knew what those were.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Princess?" He asked out of nowhere. Seriously, how did he know that? He didn't even know where he was!

Rapunzel smiled to herself "I knew the weren't stars" she mumbled. "Well, tomorrow night they will light the night sky with these _Lanterns. _You will act as my guide, take me to see the lanterns and bring me back safely. That is my deal."

Jack stared for a second. When he finally prossessed what she wanted he went back to his usual charm. "Um, no can do Blondie. I don't take people places. Besides, I seriously dought the kingdom wants me there right now..." Jack wasn't stupid. He'd seen the crown, and with all he talking and running and chaseing, -plus the fact they had accually _seen him!- _meant that going there was no a good idea.

Rapenzel looked to Pascel, who's suggestion seemed good. rapunzel hopped down from the mantle "Something brought you here _Jack Frost._ Call it what you will, fate destiny-"

"A crazy horse, and weird girl."

"I have made the decision to true you-"

"That's really not a good idea-"

"But trust me when I tell you this!" She pulled the chair toward and tipped it so she was in his face "You an tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without _me_ you will never find your precious staff and satchel!"

Jack cleared his throut. "So let me get this straight. I bring you to town by tomorrow, bring you back, and you'll give me back my stuff?"

"I promise" he gave her a look. "And when I promise something, I never _ever_ break that promise."

They glared at each other. "Fine." He conceded

"Really!" She grinned excitedly. And promptly dropped him. "Oops." "I think you broke me."

* * *

After she picked him and untied him, Jack turned to Rapunzel. "Look, you can keep the satchel, but I really need my staff..."

"Why?"

"Why don't you get it and I'll show you?"

Rapunzel hesitated but went over to the window. She pulled back the curtain and grabbed the twisted piece of wood.

"Seriously? Behind the curtain. Talk about amateur kid."

"I'm not a kid! You're like the same age as me!" She handed him the staff. "Seriously what is this thing for!"

Jack smiled. "This."

He swung the staff around and made a bunch of snowflakes fall on her. Rapunzel stared at them in wonder. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry! I was just so busy and the keyboard for my tablet broke so I typing this all on screen and that's really hard! I just have had a hard time finding the time and the energy to do this. *Sigh* I'll let them take it from here.**

**Star: Please Read and Review! Also, appreciate the fact that we had to tie up Anna to do this safely. Bye!**

**Me: Oh and Rosaline James! We took your advice and are teaching Kristoff to DJ.**

**Star: Its kinda painful to watch.**

**Kristoff: Please help me.**


	16. Well That happened

_I am so so so sorry I haven't updated! I'm working on it I promise!_

**Jack:**_ Ya right..._

_*me brandishing frying pan angrily*_

**Jack:**_ Alright alright! I'm sorry! Geez, cool it! SSP doesn't own us or our movies. Please enjoy the story._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Star P.O.V./Video Diary**

_"So basically: Jack and Rapunzel met, They went to the Princesses' Festival, almost got arrested, accidently threw a certain jerk off a tower, and met the Royal Family of Corona. So ya, that happened._

_And, now they had to meet the other 2. That was the hard part. How would I do that? How could I get them to meet each-other before they meet me? Jack and Rapunzel were obviouslly pretty easy. Jack 'randomly' wanders around, stumbles upon Rapunzel, and they go from there. But, Merida? Hiccup? Easier said than done. But then, I remembered something. And then I had an idea. Man was I about to have some fun..."_

* * *

**Star's POV**

I was watching Jack and Rapunzel play with Rose. It had been a few weeks since the lost princess had returned and life had returned mostly to normal for the royal family. Rapunzel was getting used to the new experiances and family she had. Turns out that Rapunzel had a little sister named Rose who was now 5. She was a pretty sweet little girl with big green eyes and brown hair. But of course that also added complications.

Although the king and Queen had never lost hope of their firstborn's return, because of presuring from counselers, the King and Queen had named Rose the crown princess. They had spoken to their counselers, who had agreed among themselves that Rapunzel was just too niave of the real world to take on her duites as firstborn. So until she learned more about the real world, Rose would maintain her claim to the throne. So Rapunzel and Jack were aloud to go out and travel the world together. Although the counslers had wanted an escort, the King and Queen had insisted that the two would be fine together, and that it would be best if Rapunzel travel incognito. Perhaps they saw what I did in the two.

And that just about brings us back to now. Rapunzel and Jack were set to leave after Rose got put down for her afternoon nap. This would be that last time she saw her sister for a while. Rose was a lively little thing, but soon enough she was yawning and it was time to say goodbye. Rapunzel hugged her little sister tightly. Though she had only know her for a short while Rapunzel already loved her. The duo brought the little princess up to her room and put her in bed. Rapunzel tearfully said goodbye to her little sister. Then, she and Jack left.

Jack and Rapunzel were given 2 horses and told to return within 2 years. And with that they were off. Jack decided to follow were ever the wind led. Rapunzel didn't quite know what he ment by that but trusted his judgement. (Me? Well what do you think?) First they head southeast, staying close to the coast. Then in an area were the gap between land wasn't to wide, they crossed the ocean/river. (They didn't know that they had just crossed the English Channel.) Then they headed north again. They went through forests and rivers, high mountains and low plains. They made their way towards the inland after awhile. Finally they stopped for a couple of days. The weather was stormy and as Jack put it 'the winds were changing'.

They started up again and continued inland until finally they reached 'their destination'. They found themselves in a circle of giant stone pillars. It was massive, and they were standing in the middle of it. And in that moment Jack and Rapunzel both felt something inside them. Something primal. It was begging them, pleading 'leave. Danger. GO NOW!' Rapunzel and Jack turned to each other. Rapunzel looked up at Jack with big pleading eyes.

"Jack? I wanna leave. This place isn't right." Rapunzel's fear shone through her eyes, pleading with Jack

Though from a normal stand point the sentence didn't make any sense, Jack wasn't about to argue. He grabbed her hand deciding aloud, "Let's go."

They quickly headed back into the woods, not really paying attention to where they were going. They were going through a patch of brush when they heard it. An odd keening noise, almost like purring was coming from behind them. As they turned the sight behind them made them freeze. It was a big black reptilian creature, like nothing they'd ever seen before!

The creature's body was long and thick. It had a think tail with what looked like fins on it, one black and one red. Its legs and neck were short, and it had what looked like wings folded in tight to its body. Its eyes were big green and inquisitive. That last bit was what made the adventurers calmdown a bit. (Though now Rapunzel was far more calm than Jack) The creature sat not next to them, looking up at them like a dog would, with big eyes that said 'hi I'm friendly! Please pet me.' Rapunzel smiled and laughed, gently reaching for the creature and paying it gently. Jack, slightly emboldened, reached out as well. But when ever he did the creature would shy away playfully, not letting Jack touch him.

Rapunzel was the one who noticed the gear on the black creature's back. "Hey he has an owner." She pointed out to Jack.

"Huh, I wonder who would own an animal like this?"

"Oi! You two! Get away from him!"

They turned towards the voice and froze. A girl with fiery locks was pointing an arrow right at them! She looked very angry, her bright blue eyes snaping at them. Jack gathered himself and started to speak.

"Look, we don't want an trouble. We were just-"

"You were just getting away from ma dragon!"


End file.
